What Dreams May Come
by serenityskywalker
Summary: Bloom has been having strange dreams lately she wonders what do they mean and if their real?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I wonder what these dreams mean, are they memories of another life I had and lived or are they just illusions made up from the deepest and darkest corner of my mind. Maybe its my secret wish and hope that these are real and not just from my imagination i mean why do I dream of a land where the grass is as green as the hills on earth and why the sky shimmers in the night with the stars sparkling in the night over the lake and the moon's reflection is shown across it. I see a beautiful palace which looks more like a castle to me it makes the girls home worlds look like a pond compared to this and walk and see people bowing and kneeling before me as I walk past them each giving me a smile and are very friendly and kind to me, I hear the children's laughter like soft bells when the wind gives a gentle breeze as they play with each other and a ball comes towards me as I see it approach me cant help but smile as i give them their ball back i wonder is this all real or fantasy I make my way toward the castle to see a light come toward me and then I wake up only to see I'm just in room in the palace on Domino.

I get out of bed and walk to the balcony and open the doors to look out at the moon and the stars gazing at the with a longing and wishing to understand these dreams or are they memories or things to come I don't know all i know is that something felt different like it as if i was there but I wasn't really. I sighed and walked back to my bed but closed the door to the balcony but left the curtain a little open so that the stars and moon reflect in the room.

I close my eyes again and drift into sleep and the dreams come again only this time its different I see death ,despair the sounds and cries of the people my people fighting I see innocent people's blood being spilled and children being killed and forced into slavery in order to be able to eat and have a place to stay. This time the people look at me with hatred and fear on their faces the children are scared but try not to show it but I could see it in their eyes, I felt a wicked grin come onto my face as I looked at them barring my fangs which surprised me although i didn't show it I walked back to the palace which still looked like a castle to me and saw their two thrones both fashioned with the finest gold, silver, rich wood and platinum i had ever seen i then heard foot steps I turned around and saw a man with Black curly slick hair but what caught me were his bluish, green eyes as they looked at me with admiration and lust I couldn't see his face for it was blurry but I see that same light come towards me and I'm wake again perhaps it was but a dream that wasn't real.

Or was it?


	2. Chapter 2

.It was morning and Bloom had just gotton out of bed still bothered by her dreams she went to have breakfast with her mom and soon as she entered the room her parents Oritel and Miriam looked at her with smiles on their faces and said Good morning Bloom did you sleep well? Bloom was so in thought that she didn't even noticed that she was asked a question by her parents and just ate in silence lost in her own thoughts however this didn't go un noticed by her parents and both looked at her with concern and worry on their faces usually bloom was bubbly and always one to start up a conversation with them something was wrong with her and they were determined to find out they looked at Bloom and Miriam asked her

"Is something wrong Bloom? What's troubling you?"

Bloom just looked at them and said "Nothing is wrong I'm fine just tired that's all."

Bloom got up gave her parents a hug and left them there she walked outside into the gardens where she sat down on the edge of the fountain that was in the middle of the garden and looked at her reflection in the water. While she staring at her reflection in the water she began to see things move around her like if she being pulled by some force into the water she gazed and found herself no longer in Domino or even in the gardens but in a room that was different from the one she has in was a much grander and spacious then the one she has at home the colors of the room were that of a baby blue and silver on the walls as well as some red and gold on the ceiling she noticed the designs the seem to give off an aura of power, but calmness yet magical but this aura was different yet it felt familiar to her as if she has had it all her life.

She sat on her bed and looked around the room noticing how grand and expensive her clothing were made of fine silks and beautiful styles and taste that would make Stella jealous, even the jewelry was just as beautiful if not more gorgeous than anything she had seen or worn before in her life. She looked at the jewelry and noticed a necklace with a beautiful phonies designed with small sapphire gems on it except for the heart it was a ruby red gem on it that she seem to love so much that she put it on with a smile she looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked beautiful because she had decided to try on one of the clothes she had put a beautiful purple sleeveless dress that showed enough skin and fixed her hair it was longer than it was when she was on Domino where it was up to her mid back but now it was actually up to her had decided to put it in loose curls and light make up and she was done.

Bloom looked at her self in the mirror and was surprised she looked like a completely different person than herself she walked out the room down the hall the people bowed as she walked past them gracefully with a smile on her face and greeted them as she went her way to the courtyards to see and watch the men fight but as soon as she was about to reach it everything vanished and she was back in the garden on Domino. She looked around and at herself and noticed she was still wearing the same thing she had on when she had been with her parents this morning it appears she had fallen asleep again and was simply unaware of it. Bloom decided to go back inside to go have lunch with her parents with that she entered the dining room and sat down and ate lunch in silence with her parents noticing their stares at her they were about to say something when one of the servants came in.

"I'm truly sorry for disturbing you, your majesties but their is a gift that was brought to the Princess Bloom a few minutes ago; would u like me to bring it to you Princess?"

Bloom looked surprised she hadn't been expecting a gift today maybe it was from Sky so with that she told the servant to bring it to her room and she would be their momentarily the servant did as she said and left do it.

Meanwhile Bloom excused herself and went to her room to see the gift that was brought in for her, with that she opened the door to her room and saw the gift wrapped in fine silk and laid down carefully on her bed, she unwrapped the gift and looked in shock it was the dress she was wearing in her dream she also noticed their was another wrapped gift and a note, she unwrapped the smaller gift and this time her eyes widen it was the necklace she had also been wearing with the dress. She looked at them both and realized it wasn't a dream it was real after all but why is this happening then she remembered it came with a note, she opened it read the contents and dropped the note on the floor and simply fainted on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom woke up two hours later and remembered that there was going to be a formal party she was going to wear her favorite princess gown tonight. The girls were coming including Roxy and her family as well as Ms. Faragonda and the other professors even the specialist were coming including Sky. Sky was being distant from her, so she assumed it had something to do with the fact that with him now king ruling Eraklyon would keep him busy and not have time to be with her.

She was so confused at what was going on, turns out her dreams were real; but what did they mean? And why were they happening now? So many questions that needed to be answered with that she simply sighed and decided not to focus on it now she had to get ready.

After contemplating what she was going to wear she had decided to wear the dress she had on in the dream as well as her hair, and make up. Even the necklace on her neck glowed softly a dim light but she hadn't noticed she turned her attention to her shoes were three inch heels and of course her crown on hear had beautiful crystals, and small sapphires on it with a lovely design. Once Bloom was finished and turned to look at herself in the mirror as she had done in her dream she missed being there and her heart felt heavy with different emotions that wasn't hers or were they, she looked at the necklace and touched it as if she was in a trance a tear streamed down her face, she quickly wiped it and wondered where had it come from but she simply ignored it.

Her powers had increased so much since being at Alfea she now had her Sirenix powers which was a huge help, but she couldn't help but think that she was immortal practically a goddess knowing that she wouldn't die. That she would live forever as a fairy, her powers knew no limits but even without her transformations, she had more power in her pinky to do anything she wanted but she didn't tell the girls that for if they knew they would treat her different. Not even her parents or Sky knew and she planned to keep it that way.

Suddenly a thought came to her she had to hide the note that came with the dress and the other things, she glanced at the note and read it again out loud.

"I look forward to seeing you again, its been so long since I had first laid eyes you. Your dazzling smile and beautiful skin that seemed to glow in the light of the night with your beautiful long fiery hair that flows gently in the wind. The kind and gentle soul you have still is the same as it once was, your eyes that can see into a person's heart and mind that held wisdom and understanding as well as compassion. You don't need to look for me for I will find you. I hope to see you soon farewell I do hope u like the gifts I sent you and perhaps remember me and everything else you have forgotten."

Bloom looked at it and wondered Just who are you and what do you mean remember and forgotten things I don't understand, could it be the man in my dreams? But the note didn't leave a name if so why did my heart beat fast and different emotions. I felt were coming in many ways. Bloom hid the note in a secret part of her room in a chest then cast a spell to make it invisible and sealed it away then she looked at her balcony and walked to it her hand lightly moved the red curtain so the she could see the sun setting over the planet how beautiful it is with that bloom made her way towards the door to go down the hall and stairs to the grand ball room as that was where the party would be and the guests were waiting for her for she could not be late.

Meanwhile Bloom's parents Miriam and Oritel were talking to Ms. Faragonda about what was going on with Bloom recently and wanted to know what was happening to their little girl.

"Well with what you have just told me Miriam ,Oritel I believe that its just Bloom being a normal teenager every teenager goes through it and now its seems Bloom is starting to experience it give it a week and she will be back to normal" said Ms. Faragonda who smiled but seem to be thinking otherwise wondering maybe its a new enemy after Bloom after all she knew she should not be taking this lightly so she decided to watch Bloom and see how she interacts with the girls and the specialists. The girls including Roxy and her parents came in and bowed to Bloom's parents.

"Where's Bloom she should be here the party can't start without their princess?" said Stella, who was dressed in a yellow one strapped dress that had fringes on it and went down to her ankles hugging her waist and hips, her hair was done up in to pony tails and a light touch of make up and her nails painted yellow, she had a smile on her face.

"Stella I'm sure Bloom is coming so there is no need to worry about her." said Flora who was wearing a green spaghetti strapped dress that brought out her curves but didn't show cleavage, smiled at the sun fairy. Musa and Tecna wore a laced fringed purple and pink dresses with embroidery on them went down to their ankles. While Layla, and Roxy both wore blue v-neck dresses that were sleeveless the only difference is that Layla's was tighter and was turquoise and longer, while Roxy was knee length and loose seemed to make her glow.

The rest of the girls had their hair either straight or pinned up and waves a little, the specialist came in with their tuxedos and weapons just in case anything came up the only one who didn't have a tux was Sky who was wearing his royalty clothing seeing as he was king now, they saw the girls and waved the girls safe for Roxy each gave their boyfriends a kiss while they said hi and talked it with each other while waiting for Bloom to come and start the party.

Nobody noticed a man come in with a cloak on and a hood covering his head with a mask covering up to his mouth he was dressed nicely and was handsome, a woman was with him and she was so beautiful which no girl can compare except Bloom, they entered and waited amongst the crowds of people waiting for Bloom.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls and the guys talked amongst themselves nobody noticed how guilty and nervous Sky was except for Roxy who saw Sky sweating while trying not to show it.

"What's wrong Sky you seem nervous and guilty about something is everything ok?" Roxy asked as she approached Sky.

With that Sky composed himself and said in a calm and relaxed voice "I'm fine Roxy I just need to talk to Bloom about something that's all."

Sky was trying to see if Brandon would come and save him because he knew how Roxy felt when it came to Bloom especially Flora and Layla they were very protective of her and they would not take to lightly if they found out what he has done to Bloom in the worst possible way he just hope she wouldn't be as mad as to use her dragon flame on him or Roxy, Flora and Layla use their powers on him. If anything he should be more afraid of her fathers then them because once he tells her she wont listen to reason. Brandon and the guys except for Helia and Nabu knew what he had done so did Stella, Musa and Tecna he knew he shouldn't do this now but might as well get it over with and stuff.

The man in the cloak saw Sky and wanted to harm him and thinking of many ways to torture him and his friends for what they knew he did to Bloom and what he was going to do tonight to her, he felt a hand on his shoulder it was the woman who was with him , she also wore a cloak and hood over her head she also wore a mask similar to his but had a design on it.

"You need to stay calm, she would not want you too loose control but rather to just watch and see how things go then do what you must do." Said the woman who smiled at him softly it seems she also had something to do with Bloom.

"I know Kisara but its so hard to see her in another's arms again and know she is going to get hurt I have always loved her and I still do, You know how happy I felt when she told me she was falling in love with me and that she hoped I felt the same way I was thrilled and as was she when we walked in the gardens or in the courtyards when she would challenge me to a fight or when we would have a childlike arguments over things that matter or silly stuff. I know when I had been taken she was determined to find me and willing to do anything to get me back so much so that she became a creature of the night and on top of that evil at first I thought that evil piece of scum put a spell on her only to discovered she wasn't and that she enjoyed the power and being evil and destructive as well as corrupted enslaving people who wouldn't follow her or Him and killing them or casting a spell to make them do their bidding, I was heart broken especially when she came to me and said she never loved me, that I was just I pawn and entertainment to her and that her love, her body, soul, and mind belonged to him and him alone I wanted to kill him and I almost succeeded had she not somehow manage to stop me" Said the cloaked man.

"I know you love her and still do you didn't have to tell me have seen the way you look at her then and now after all I was her best friend and closest to her then anyone else apart from Kianu, Aliana, Zack, Pips, and Lia and you. I know but she did everything for you and her people and our home but it seems it was never enough I think what started it was when her sister was killed right in front of her do you remember what happened that day, she was never the same after that." Said the woman now known as Kisara.

"Yea I do, I'm glad I saw her and got to know that's she is still the same she is only reborn and her memory is sealed off, but I believe it's coming back to her slowly." Said the cloaked man who smiled at Kisara and kept looking at the entrance to the ballroom waiting to see her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Bloom gracefully walked into the ball room gliding with each step slowly but carefully so as to not fall and keep her posture straighten and a beautiful yet amusing smile on her face. Everyone noticed and immediately bowed as she moved past them to the girls, the guys, and her parents and to her surprise Daphne was there looking at her with a warm smile on her face. She noticed two cloaked figures in the room and her eyes met with that of the bluish greenish eyes of the taller cloaked figure then moved to the other figure with Opal Blue eyes and stared at them as if recognizing them as well as the other figure, she simply smiled and gave a small nod at them and turned toward her friends and parents.

"God have Mercy" said the cloaked man who simply stared in shock and amazement and had a smile on his face thing she looks just as beautiful as she did then.

The cloaked woman now known as Kisara simply chuckled and said that is what you said when u first saw her in that dress. She looked at Bloom and thought. 'You still look the same as you were, before everything went wrong.' With that she shook her head slowly and continue to watch her dearest and closest friend.

Bloom you look stunning said Roxy who smiled at her then hugged her.

"Thanks Roxy you look great as well." Replied Bloom who just gave a small smile and returned her friend's hug.

"Yea Bloom you look great that is a wonderful dress." said Flora who was standing next to Layla and Nabu and went over to hug her as did Layla and Nabu who noticed something was wrong but didn't say anything.

The rest of the girls in specialist just stood there in shock and Sky decided he wasn't going to tell her until the time was right and now was not the time. He and the rest of the girls made their way to where the others were and started talking Stella asking where did she get that dress and necklace from Bloom simply gave a small smile but didn't answer her friend's questions while everyone continued to talk Bloom's parents, sister, as well as Roxy's parents and Ms. Faragonda made their way over to them.

"Hello Mom, dad, Morgana, Rick, Ms. Faragonda it's a lovely night isn't it?" Said Bloom, who smiled at them lightly.

"Why yes it is Bloom, I must thank you for having me, Rick and Ms. Faragonda here tonight that was very thoughtful and kind of you for having us." Said Morgana who smiled at her along with Rick and Ms. Faragonda.

"The pleasure is all mine I'm just glad you all came tonight." Said Bloom whose eyes kept traveling to the cloaked figures from time to time fortunately no one noticed yet.

"Hello Bloom you look very beautiful little sister." Said Daphne who hugged Bloom and told her she wanted to talk to her about something.

"Hi Daphne I missed you so much its not the same without you here." said Bloom who looked at her sister sadly but smiled nonetheless.

"Bloom how would you like to come with me to a new realm for 6 months to train and spend sometime together?" Asked Daphne who looked at Bloom waiting for her answer?.

Bloom didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes I would love to go, are we leaving?"

"Well Bloom we leave tomorrow afternoon is that ok with you?" Asked Daphne who smiled at how happy her sister was to want to go with her.

"Yes that would be perfect I can't wait to go." Said Bloom happily.

"Your not going anywhere not until you hand over the Dragon flame Bloom." said the Trix who had wicked smiles and laughed evilly at everyone there.


	6. Chapter 6

The girls looked at the Trix with a determined look on their faces and transformed into their Sirenix powers well except Roxy who transformed into her Believix powers that she had gotten while still at Alfea. Bloom on the hand was in thought and too distracted wondering why would the Trix come here knowing that their were people here not to mention her sister, Ms. Faragonda, her parents as well as Roxy's and the professors as well. Could it be it had something to do with the two mysterious cloaked figures that no one noticed but her? Or is this a trap to lure her into using her other powers that didn't want to use in front of everyone as it would raise many questions. The specialists were now fighting the monsters that the Trix had summoned to attack the guests while Bloom and her friends dealt with the Trix, her parents, sister, Ms. Faragonda, the professors, and Roxy's parents were holding off more monsters that were attacking by putting a protection shield around them and the room so that everyone would stay safe.  
"You want the Dragon Flame well your going to have to do a lot better than that" said Stella who sent an attack at Darcy sending flying to the end of the room, who in turn sent a blast of darkness at Stella knocking her into the wall few feet back.

Roxy came to Stella's aid and healed her as well as helped her up to continue the fight with the Trix, who were beating the girls except for Bloom who seemed to match blast for blast dodging and maneuvering fast but gracefully. Stormy had attack powerful lightning storms at Layla, Flora, and Tecna which in turn the girls had created a reflective shield sending it at back at Stormy who had manage to dodge them in time and was getting more angry at them. Meanwhile it was just Bloom and Musa fighting against Icy who had a lot of tricks up her sleeve this time which seemed strange to them it felt like their was something wrong unless she was stalling and baiting them for the right time to unleash her true powers which had increase as well as her sisters. The specialists had just finished defeating all the monsters and were now helping the Winx fight the Trix, Sky swung his sword at Icy while Brandon, Riven, and Timmy dealt with Stormy and Helia and Nabu helped fight Darcy who wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Aww look sisters the little fairies are tired perhaps we should put them out of their misery right now" said Icy who now was at full power and her sisters too came together about to launch their powers at the Winx and everyone in the room.  
"

Your not working alone are you Trix?" said Bloom who looked at them with a fire in her eyes who didn't seem to notice her body glowing giving off more power than normal but everyone else did as did the cloak figures who just stood there in the shadows watching the scene before them.  
"

Your right were not our master did tell us not to harm a hair on your pretty little fairy head but he never said that we couldn't have some fun or take the Dragon Flame from you" said Icy who just laughed along with her sisters and gave cruel smiles on their faces.

"Who is your Master?" Because as I recall Darkar is dead and so is Valtor" Said Bloom who was now powering up an attack to blast at the Trix.

"Now that would ruin the surprise, But we will say this You know our master and have known him for a long time, you could say you were his lover and dark Queen maybe even empress but that is all you are going to know I'm surprise you don't remember Him but your memories are sealed but looks like your starting to remember who you really are because you have gained fangs and your eyes are flickering between blue, gold, silver now." Said Darcy who just gave a confused Bloom a knowing look and hurled a whirlwind at her which seemed to die down in front of her.

The Trix formed their powers together to finish the girls and everyone once and for all since the girls were tired and low on power practically on the bring of unconsciousness except for Bloom who was still glowing giving off a powerful aurora. The specialists weren't looking so good either Sky had a few broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, sprained ankle and wrist, also a concussion, busted lip, while Brandon cradled a broken arm, leg torn torso and bruise ribs as well as a scar on his side, Riven, Timmy, Helia and Nabu were unconscious and weren't hurt has bad a Sky and Brandon but weren't looking too good either. Her parents and sister as well as everyone in the room just exhausted from either fighting or using too much magic to support the barrier around the room they looked at her in amazement and wonder at what was going on? And what did the Trix mean? And "Why is Bloom glowing like that?" They continued to listen to what the Trix were telling Bloom. The only ones who weren't surprise that Bloom was glowing were the two cloaked figures in the shadows who smiled at each other knowing what was going to happen to the Trix for they had seen her use that power many times before everything went wrong.

"Oh and Bloom one more thing before your friends are destroyed as is everyone else except you may want to ask Princess Sky over there what is he is keeping from you because we know how you feel about secrets." said Icy who just looked at Bloom with a smirk as did her sisters who just waited for Sky to tell her so they can see everyone's reaction before they blasted them.

"Sky what is Icy talking about?" said Bloom who looked at her fiancé with a glare and her eyes filling with rage in them the aurora around her body was growing and building up now Sky knew he was in deep trouble now.

"Well Bloom I have been sleeping with Diaspro" said Sky who looked at her with no regret but didn't show it and saw her face was in shock, then hurt and then pure anger and hatred came rolling off her. Bloom who was struggling to stay calm and not breakdown right there looked at Sky and said  
"You were sleeping with that ** and ** behind my back for how long Sky?"

"Since we defeated Tritannius and brought Daphne ad Nabu back to life" said Sky who was in so much pain from the wounds he had received from the monsters the Trix had summoned and themselves.

"So you have been cheating on me with Diaspro for 8 1/2 months, you Good for nothing Bastard, I will never forgive you, were through here is your ring Sky marry that ** because I wont marry you" said Bloom who threw the ring he had given her at him and everyone looked in shock, surprise and anger at him. Stella, Musa, and Tecna all had guilty expressions on their faces and looked down ashamed because of what they knew Sky was doing with Diaspro and the fact that Brandon, Riven, and Timmy all knew too. Bloom could read their thoughts and her anger turned into fury and feeling hurt and betrayed as well as the bonds of their friendship and trust crumble as she looked at them with all the hate she could muster up in her.

"You knew didn't you? Stella, Musa and Tecna and you couldn't bother telling me, your best friend what Sky was doing behind my back with Diaspro **ing her like their was no tomorrow, I'm no longer your friend I don't want to be friends with backstabbing traitors" said Bloom who turned her attention back to the Trix and already for them to come and even try to attack her for it would be painful for them.

The Trix blasted their full and joined powers into one attack at everyone, Bloom formed a powerful attack that wasn't really of the dragon flame power it was of the power she simply didn't want to use or show but she did and combined it with her Sirenix powers to evolve into a new transformation and fired her blast pushing the Trix back and making a powerful bang the Trix survived due to a mysterious barrier appearing out of nowhere around them however they were bloody and injured greatly and look at Bloom and with that they vanished. Bloom looked around and everyone was staring at her wide-eyed in shock, relief, pity and sadness for her, she walked up to Flora, Layla Roxy and healed them and restored them to their full powers, then did the same with Helia and Nabu and everyone else except for the rest of the girls and specialists, with that she left to her room without even as much as a glance at anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Bloom entered her room and walked over to her balcony, she gently opened the door and walked out onto it she gazed at the stars saw them shining brightly down at her as if comforting her, tonight was supposed to be a lovely and peaceful night yet it turned into a disaster first the Trix show up and attack, then she learns of Sky unfaithfulness, betrayal and finally what hurt her the most was that the girls and the specialists minus Flora, Layla, Roxy as Helia and Nabu backstabbed and betrayed her almost as worse as Sky for they knew what he had done to her and didn't say anything.

Bloom started crying because her heart hurt and she felt it breaking into a million pieces she knew the was no way to repair the damage done to her and her heart tonight, she simply just looked up with her puffy red swollen eyes due to all the crying she had done and remembered the note that she had hidden and then realized the party was still going on in the ball room and she wanted to see this mysterious person who had written the note and gave her what she was currently wearing.

With that Bloom had cleaned herself up and fixed her make up and began to make her way back to the ballroom, she walked in as graceful and beautiful as she did before when she first entered the room the only difference is that she wore a fake smile on her face. Everyone turned to look at her and was surprised that she had even decided to come back after everything that had happened to her tonight, she noticed the looks on her parents and sister's faces full of worry .concern, anger, but pity that was the one thing Bloom didn't want was for her family or anyone to pity her for what she had learned tonight.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Said Roxy who looked at her friend with concern and worry that Bloom would breakdown and hurt the other girls and specialist especially Sky.

"Yea Bloom we'll stand by you all the way after all if it wasn't for you I don't think I would have every been able to get over losing Nabu and your our friend we would never hurt you Bloom we promise unlike those traitors over their we would rather die then do that to you" said Layla who smiled and looked at Flora, Roxy, Nabu and Helia who had smiles on their faces and shook their heads in agreement. One by one they each hugged Bloom and reassured her that everything would be ok and that she is not alone.

Bloom simply smiled and said "Thank you guys but I'm ok and I will feel a little better after this I need to do something don't worry though I wont do anything painful just show them what happens when you double cross me".

She noticed that Ms. Faragonda had healed Stella, Musa and Tecna as well as Brandon, Riven, Timmy and Sky, anger and fury filled her.

She looked at him and thought to herself 'I was going to marry you and while you had your little mistress while I wasn't aware of anything, the traitors knew and weren't going to tell me'

she simply walked up to the girls and the specialist who were in defensive stance as if ready for a fight in which Bloom didn't mind fighting them for she could take them on without even bothering to transform.

"Tell me something Sky just when were you going to tell me was it going to be before or after we were married? Or maybe you were going to tell me on our honeymoon?" Said Bloom sweetly as she still had her smug smile on her face looking at him shift nervously but was calmed and relaxed.

"I was going to tell you tonight but then I figured you didn't need to know and that I would tell you when the time is right but I would have certainly Not told you on our honeymoon or wedding day" Said Sky her saw Bloom's eyes flash silver then gold and back to her blue eyes and gasped at the power that seemed to roll off her body.

"Well Sky, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Brandon, Riven and Timmy if you think the Trix and their monsters were vicious and powerful they were child's play compared to me and What I'm going to do to you all, don't worry I wont kill you even though I should and You deserve it I will be merciful to you so get ready because this is going to be painful" Said Bloom who started to float in the air as power the girls or anyone else in the room had ever seen started to flow all around her and began to form an attack but before she did anything she placed a barrier around the guests.

Her parents, her sister, Ms. Faragonda and the other professors even the rest of the girls and specialist except for the ones she was going to fight right now. She gave them a look and then told them "Do not interfere for this is between me and them, should you even try to I will not be blamed for your injuries"

In their minds they heard her voice and wondered how was that even possible? Could it be that Bloom is more powerful than anyone ever imagined? She wasn't in her fairy form only in what she had on they began to be very scared for bloom and those who were about to endure her wraith and watched at the scene before them.

"Bloom stop this you don't stand a chance against us we know all your weaknesses and moves plus your outnumbered seven to one" Said Tecna who was trying to reason with Bloom she didn't want to hurt her friend anymore than she had already.

"Bloom were sorry we should have told us please forgive us" Said Stella who was pleading with Bloom to forgive them for not telling her and she was crying but remained strong.

"Bloom I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen with Diaspro but it did Bloom I ended it yesterday I love you Bloom you're the girl that I want to marry and be with forever." said Sky thinking he had calmed her down and that she would forgive him, come back to him but what he didn't know as well as everyone else is that she could read people's minds and thoughts, she heard his and the rest of them she looked at them with disgust and fury and sadistic smile made its way on her face she thought this is where the fun begins, with that she saw Riven coming towards her to attack her.

Bloom saw this and simply flung Riven into the air with a flick of her wrist, Riven flew back and moved almost hitting the chandelier he manage to throw himself into a back flip and threw five laser daggers at her as he landed against the wall and was unconscious. The daggers were coming at a speed but were stopped by Bloom who reflected them at the rest of the specialists who just dodged them and began attacking Bloom with everything they had Bloom just dodged just back, forth and side to side and attacking them only using 4 % of her power which was very small compared to the boys who were struggling to stand on their feet and trying to find a way to beat her.

Timmy was using his gadgets to fight Bloom who just seem to be amused and not been breaking a sweat or tired Bloom blast at Timmy's attacks that disappeared and appeared before him faster before he could even attack her, she punched him in the gut and threw him to where Riven was at unconscious as well. They weren't even a challenge to her much less a threat she had defeated both Riven and Timmy next was Brandon who could actually give her a little fight came charging at her with his Phantoblade and struck at her with speed and agility, causing Bloom to make a beautifully crafted sword with a Silver and Golden Dragon embracing a Fiery Phoenix the sword was long with its hilt to be golden and indestructible much like her father's sword except only she can use it and her sword couldn't be destroyed at all , it also had many jewels on it and their was an inscription on it in a language that nobody could make out except Bloom and the two cloaked figures knew what it had said but wouldn't say it.

Bloom held the beautiful sword in her hands and blocked Brandon blow for blow and move for move neither one letting up but Bloom had seen an opening and went for it she had struck Brandon in his shoulder then went for his the wound he had received from the Trix earlier so it reopened and he was losing blood fast so Bloom decided to use one of the special techniques she knew and only she could do and mastered within a day it's called the red mirage.

With that she raised her blade and in one swift move called out "Red Mirage!" A red mist suddenly appeared around Brandon making him see illusions and he saw Bloom he struck her in half only to see it was him and fell unconscious as soon as the mist vanished.

"How could you do this Bloom they are your friends too?" Said Sky who looked enraged at Bloom who simply shrugged and looked at him with now golden eyes.

"They were never my friends Sky I'm not friends with backstabbers nor am I yours and I never will be" Said Bloom who now put her blade in front of her and let it vanish instead her hands forming as if she were a huntress waiting for its prey made a silver and red tinted Bow with arrows that were of different colors and abilities.

She brought a green arrow to her hand and took aim at Sky making sure her mark was perfect she let the arrow go towards him first starting as 1, 10 followed by 25,50,100 Sky was struck in his left leg ,right shoulder, left hand, right foot and in his torso.

"Well that was a nice warm up didn't even break a sweat and that was nothing your next girls" said Bloom who floated to the floor and had her arms on each side walking slowly yet dangerously towards them this time summoned rain to them and started to sing in soft but gentle voice and everyone in the room except the rest of the specialists were entranced by her voice except the two cloaked people in the shadows of the room who were also protected by Bloom's power and memories were flooding through them as they thought of her and the times that were good and had went wrong.

The cloaked man was calm but felt his heart racing for he hadn't heard her sing in so long so it lifted his spirit to hear her sing especially that song that meant something to Aliana, Kisara, Lia, Zack, Pips, Kianu, and himself; because only they knew the true depth of the song.

Sooner than memories begin to fray  
Everything from the past just swept away  
Remembering when all  
Who have gone  
Are now lost  
Many paths, many seasons I have seen  
Time has washed them away just like the sea  
So many fates and dreams  
Will become tragedies

To see you safe, to watch you grow  
Visions of love, my only hope  
Such loneliness is worth the price  
I will protect you with my life  
Constantly guiding despite the cost  
Hoping against fear when all is lost  
Pity not my destiny no  
My sacrifice is worth this.

To see you safe, to watch you grow  
Visions of love, my only hope  
This loneliness is worth the price  
I will protect you with my life  
This burden I must bear alone  
For many lives and more to come  
My loneliness is worth the price  
I will protect you with my life  
I will protect you with my life

Once she finished singing the rain had stopped and the girls except for Bloom were drenched and confused but didn't show it, with that the girls got their attacks ready and transformed into their Sirenix powers, and now is where the bonds of friendship were broken between them all.


	8. Chapter 8

Bloom figured she had given them enough of a little demonstration of her power without transforming into her Sirenix form and using those powers but since the girls wanted to use their fairy form she figured she might as well too, she transformed but it was different then when she first used her Sirenix powers they had evolved into something nobody in the room could dream of her Wings were now a golden and silver color with highlights of Blue and Pink as well as tinted black and White also she found she could change her fairy wings to a very earth real like feathery wings which were bigger then her fairy wings and colors were that of white with black highlights and her eyes could either change form silver to gold or blue if she pleased as well as transform into dark Bloom while not being her and keeping the golden cat eyes and fangs she had actually liked, Bloom decided to use her fairy wings but keep her Dark Bloom look just to give the girls a fright and enjoy fighting them more considering they weren't weak but weren't nearly as strong or powerful as her.

"Bloom you have become Dark Bloom again, how and why?" said Stella who looked shock and still was angry for what she did to Brandon and the others.

"Oh please you didn't really think that she was gone forever did you and why you ask well you have no one else to blame for yourselves but I must say I love being Dark Bloom then miss goody two shoes Bloom because Dark Bloom would have done what she did now but worse but I on the other hand would rather kill you but don't worry I wont because like I said I'm going to be merciful something you don't deserve." said Bloom who started to cackling then stopped and smirked at them while seeing their shock and angered and hurt expressions on their face but she didn't care they had all hurt her enough and will pay for it she wouldn't kill them now no she would however ravage in their screams of pain and blood as well them begging her to stop.

"Bloom please stop this we don't want to fight you can't we just all talk about this calmly?" said Musa who didn't want to fight Bloom but if she had to she would especially after what she did to Riven.

"No we can't you didn't want to talk to me when you knew what Sky was doing behind my back for 8 1/2 months, you were just going to let me believe that Sky was doing nothing wrong and think that it wouldn't come out in the open. You thought that their wouldn't be consequences to your actions as well as the boys well their are and right now its your turn to pay." said Bloom who launched fire arrows in the girls directions watching them put a shield around them while trying to come up with a plan to stop her.

Tecna who was currently try to see how to stop Bloom was typing away on her mini laptop while Stella and Musa held Bloom off by sending a solar beam at her who reflected it and powered up fireballs and sent them at the girls destroying their shield and sending them flying backwards into the air. Musa sent Bloom a sonic wave blast of music that simply dodged it and threw a lightening spear at Musa who was grazed by it on her left hip who screamed out in pain while hitting the floor. Bloom flew at Musa at such speed that no one saw her that within seconds she was in front of Musa and punched her in the face, kicked her hard in the stomach that she coughed out blood snapping her wrists like a twig, began scratching her face leaving nice mark on her cheek, she gave her a Puncture shoulder, concussion. Blood was streaming down Musa's face and she was bleeding so much but Musa didn't let down she formed all her power into one attack and blasted it at Bloom who deflected and sent it at Stella who she hadn't forgotten and knew she was coming towards her, was sent flying back with broken bones and leaving very nasty scars due to being on the receiving end of Musa's blast and landed against the barrier she had made to protect the guest in front of Ms. Faragonda and the other girls feet who stared in shock and horror at What Bloom had done to the Solarian princess and was currently breaking the music fairy's wings and knocked her out.

"Two down one more to go" said Bloom who was simply waiting for Tecna to make her move knowing she will be the easiest to defeat.

Bloom I will never forgive you for what you have done" said Tecna who felt nothing for her former friend anymore she was going to hold back but after seeing what she had did to the guys, and Stella, Musa she knew had to end it.

"I don't want your forgiveness and they got what they deserve as will you now" said Bloom stared down Tecna their was fire burning in her eyes and she decided to use her Dragon Flame on Tecna with a little lightening to show her how much pain and anger she felt at them.

Tecna formed all her powers into one powerful attack raised her hands and fired it at Bloom with everything she had left, Bloom fired up her attack it was very powerful but not to kill just enough to damage Tecna gravely, she raised her hands in front of her and shouted' "Dragon Flame Inferno Shock" a fiery Dragon appeared with lightning around it and attacked Tecna gravely injuring her thus causing her to pass out before retransforming into her dress that she was wearing.

Bloom retransformed out of her Sirenix powers and dark bloom look however her eyes remained golden for a brief moment and flashed silver before everything in the room was back to how it was before the Trix came and her fight with the others happened. She then dropped the barrier and everyone was staring at her with amazement, shock, horror, and surprise as well as disappointment on Ms. Faragonda and the other professors, she looked at her parents, Daphne, Roxy's parents as well as the other girls and guys her eyes flickered silver, then gold before returning back to blue.

"Bloom that was amazing I have never seen anything like it" said Roxy who looked at her in amazement and smiled that her friend had calmed down, was more relaxed.

"Thank you Roxy I'm glad you liked the show I did say it was going to be a very painful beaten for those traitors" said Bloom who said it with such venom as if leaving a nasty taste in her mouth.

"Bloom don't you think that was a bit rough I mean you could have killed them I mean you looked like you were enjoying your self were you?" Said Layla who looked at her with Nabu standing next to her with his arm around her shoulders looking at her as well as Flora, Helia, Daphne, her parents staring at her stunned and concerned for her.

"If I wanted to kill them I would have and trust me it would have been a lot worse than this I would have torn then to shreds limb by limb and have no regret I don't have any now they got what they deserved. Their the ones who embarrassed me and humiliated, betrayed me tonight so its only fair that I return the favor plus I was only using 4% of my power so they should be grateful I was holding back otherwise they wouldn't even be unconscious they would be nothing more than specs of dust blown away by the wind." said Bloom looking at them with cold and unfeeling eyes she just stood there with her arms crossed looking over to see if the two cloaked figures were still their but they were gone she was saddened at this for some strange reason that was unknown to her.

She felt a tug on her heart as if it was yearning for someone she didn't know who but she wished that they would have stay she would have liked to talk to them especially the man with the bluish greenish eyes that looked like the eyes of the man from her dream. Bloom walked out the room into the gardens and sat on the edge of the fountain while gazing at her reflection in the water, she felt a presence behind her and saw the cloaked man, she smiled lightly as her chest began to weld up with all kinds of emotions but one particular emotion stood out regret but for what she didn't know but she wanted to know now.

"Are you the one who wrote me the note and sent me the gifts?" said Bloom as she felt his gaze on her and she looked to meet his with curiosity and wonder.

The cloaked man simply smiled but made no reply as he walked up to her and lightly stroked her cheek with his left hand, with his right hand he handed her an unknown flower which she gladly took gently from his hand turning her gaze back to the water she noticed the fireflies began to come out and light the gardens. Bloom turned to look at the cloaked man but he had vanished without her even noticing she just smiled to herself and looked at the flower which looked familiar to her but was unknown in the magical dimension maybe Flora would know the name of the flower and where it comes from?, Is there more of them around? these thoughts were plaguing her mind as if she should be remembering something and him. She was so in thought that she didn't seem to notice Daphne and Morgana coming towards her to see if she was okay, she looked up her eyes could show everything that she felt tonight so their was no need for her to even speak, with that she just sighed and turn to gaze at her reflection in the water while gently holding the flower the cloaked man had given her.  
"Bloom do you still want to go with me tomorrow? I understand if you don't want to come with me." said Daphne who looked at her little sister concern and worried for what had happened tonight.

"Of course I still want to go with you Daphne plus I think it will do me some good to get away for a while" said Bloom turned her head to look at her sister noticing that her sister was a little shaken up at what she had just done stood up and hugged her careful not to harm the flower in her hand that seem to sooth her heart and calmed her down.

"Well Bloom I'm glad to hear it I will see you tomorrow have a good night Bloom sweet dreams I love you Bloom "said Daphne who gave her a kiss on the cheek and went their parents to talk to them leaving her and Morgana alone in the gardens.

"Bloom thank you for healing Roxy and restoring her powers as well as me and my husband. But may I ask where was that power you displayed in front of everyone when you weren't transformed come from and why did your eyes flash gold and silver making it look like you weren't you but someone else or possessed by a demon?" said Morgana who was worried about Bloom after all she had helped her become reunited with her daughter and her husband.

Bloom made no reply only gave her a mysterious smile and shook her head before looking at her with blue eyes that held wisdom and compassion as well as pain in them. It was then that Morgana who suspected who Bloom truly is and what she was to become in order to remember what was lost to her smiled at her. A warm smile made its way onto Bloom's face as she felt Morgana embracing her with like if she were another daughter too her.

"Bloom I have something I wish to request of you, can you please take Roxy with you tomorrow as I think it would do her some good to travel the realms and meet new people I know you wanted to spend some alone time with Daphne but I assure Roxy can look after herself, I have spoken to Daphne about this and she will agree as long as you do agree?" said Morgana who looked at Bloom calmly waiting for her to give an answer to her request.

Bloom thought about it looking at Morgana she said" I would be happy if Roxy came with us it'll be more fun, I know you would like some alone time with Rick so Roxy can pack and spend the night here so we can go tomorrow afternoon".Morgana smiled at Bloom's answer and decided to give her a silver bracelet that will help her find her way, when ever she gets lost it will glow.

Both of them decided to return to the ball room because they were starting to feel a little cold and decided to tell Daphne and Roxy what they had discussed in the gardens. Roxy was ecstatic to be going to a new realm but felt bad that she was intruding on Bloom's time with her sister which both of them saying it wasn't a problem that they would be delighted if she comes with them. Bloom's parents and Ms. Faragonda came over to her and started asking her some questions to which she didn't give them any answers because she felt it wasn't there business and they didn't need to have no fear of her or for her so they can try and contain her powers which their was no way in hell she was going to let that happen. She said goodnight to everyone and went to her room and noticed a note on her bed but she was too tired to read it so she hid it with the first note she had received and hid the flower with it but put a spell that Flora had taught her to prevent it from withering and dying also she found it would only react to her touch and nobody else's. She had bathed and went into her bed to sleep for tomorrow a new adventure would begin and maybe have her questions answered.


	9. Chapter 9

As Bloom slept more dreams began to plague her mind only this time she was with six other people talking and laughing with them. They were dressed in fine silks and wearing crowns as well as jewelry embracing their clothing just smiling like if they were just hanging out. Their were three guys and three girls, one guy had black long hair that was a few inches from reaching the floor tied in a ponytail and wore blue and green silk shirt and pants with orange shoes, he had brown eyes with golden orbs he was a little bit taller then her always the voice of reason but was very optimistic at times his name was Zack. Around his waist was a gun blade but his ultimate weapon is called the Lionheart blade which appears when necessary. The other man next to him named Pips also had long hair but was red and wavy at the end of it flowing loosely to his ankles, with blue eyes with purple orbs in them that seem to remind you of a storm he always causing mischief, but was serious and flirtation within reason, he could always make you laugh when you were down, had a light tan and muscles that would make any girl want him. He wore black and red silks with blue shoes that had symbol designs on them. His weapon is his Buster sword which was strapped on his back, but his secret one was Ragnerok which he would summon like Zack if necessary. The last boy who was her height had spiky dirty blonde hair with tints of silver in them his name was Kianu was thin but built as well as muscular like the other two boys. He wore white and grey silks with red shoes and designs on his clothing too. He wields a long sword called Masamune which is a very powerful sword just like the others and only he can wield it. He is charming, kind, open minded, determined and passionate; he is also very loyal and views honor, trust, loyalty and friendship very important to him.

The girls were beautiful nobody could compare to them except Bloom, they were taller then Bloom by 3 inches but were kind, friendly, brave out spoken when issues arise, loved to sing and walk in the gardens also watch as Bloom would practice fighting with the boys or join them when competition raised between them. They fight aggressively and like to play with their enemies and plan ahead of their movements. One girl had long blonde hair but a little darker and was in a high pony tail flowing to her knees then most girls she had noticed, had dark blue eyes and creamy skin, her body was that of a goddess, She was dressed in a white and red silk dress with a beautiful white and red crown on her head that had a golden glow around it, she also had a beautiful weapon in her hand called the sun crest is a long sword that will appear anytime she pleases and wields it too. she smirks when she fights and isn't quick to judge people only observes them her name is Lia.

The other girl is the same height as Lia and was assertive, always the calmest of the group she had violet eyes and long black hair with golden streaks in them put up in a bun with a few strands falling to each side of her face. She also had the body of a goddess and wore a gold, purple, with royal blue designs on silk dress with purple shoes. Her crown that she had on was that of a purple and gold with blue designs on it, her blade is called Brotherhood is a long sword terminating in a long hook, with a shimmering blue, water-like blade. She is impatient and always eager to go at it with the guys as well as passionate and dedicated to her friends and fights with skill unmatched except Bloom who defeated her several times her name is Aliana.

Lastly the one closest to Bloom like an older sister is the same height as the other two girls and also has the body of a goddess, has long silver hair that flows almost to the floor, with lavender eyes and a thin frame she is compassionate, kind, always alert and on guard for anything she is serious when she must be but overall a graceful, intelligent, wise but isn't quick to take action is an independent person. she wields two blades one called Flame Fossil and the other called True Muramasa both are dual blades that she can choose to wield. She is straight forward, can read a person's thoughts and expressions, she can beat the others in an all out fight except Bloom, she very supportive of her friends and helpful she is very passive about things always speaking in riddles but is very wise and understanding as well as very protective and would do anything to help Bloom her name is Kisara.

Bloom smiled and hugged the older woman as well as tickled her making her laugh while Kisara playfully glared at her while tickling her back. The others simply smiled at the scene before them and joined in the fun. The dream changed to a darker place that she didn't know and didn't see those people anymore but a man with brown hair in a ponytail with brown eyes and a beautiful face her wore lovely a red silk shirt with silver and black designs as well as a beautiful dragon that was golden color, his pants were the same except shades of blue were on the and his shoes were black. He wore a crown that was black and red with a blue aurora around it and him, he looked at her with a dark grin showing his fangs at her, she didn't move back at all instead she walked up to him, giving him a dark cruel smile as he lift her chin up to see her now golden cat like eyes shine at him pulling her close to her he kissed her passionately, full of lust, she let him do it. The dream she changed to them walking up to the thrown room and sat their laughing evilly and smiling as both of them looked at a man with bluish greenish eyes was bloody and injured gravely and begging her to stop that this isn't her, that she wouldn't do this she is under a spell but she told him she wasn't and she didn't love him, that he meant nothing to her. Bloom woke up and looked around her room and decided to go back to sleep it was only 3am and she didn't want to oversleep with that she drifted back to sleep and a figure appeared in her room and gently stroked her cheek and said darkly

"Soon you will be mine again my dark Queen, Empress and Goddess you are already becoming what you are as I have seen what you did to the Trix and your former friends we will meet soon." He kissed her lightly on the lips so that his touch will be the only one she wants not that pathetic boy who thought she would be his for she belonged to him body, soul and mind he left another gift but made it invisible so only she would see it and wear it as well as use it, and with that he vanished.

**By the way Kisara's eyes can change from lavender eyes to Opal blue if she chooses to blend in more with people. Please feel free to pm me any ideas or suggestions you have or would like to see thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was morning Bloom woke up and felt a presence that was familiar to her in her room she touched her lips lightly as if someone had kissed her could it have been the man with brown hair and eyes that did this to her why did she want more of his kisses and touch on her. She simply dismissed the thoughts and saw something on her bed next to her it was a ring that had a golden dragon with the phoenix touching it with small diamonds and sapphires in it, as well she noticed two different weapons that were calling out to her as if begging to be used and held by her she had no idea why but it felt right the moment she touched it memories of her using the blades and fighting with them against the cloaked man, the six people she had seen her dreams then the man who she had kissed came and had increased her powers, as well as given her the ring she had in her hand. She put the ring on her ring finger where Sky's ring had once been, she let the blade disappear it was called the omega weapon which is very powerful in strength and lets her use her acrobatics and aerial moves as well as her ravager attacks it is a gun blade. The other blade is very unique to her its called Blaze Fire Saber which also a rare blade and gun blade like the omega weapon but isn't has powerful but she can do the same thing as with other blade and more, with she made the blades vanish and changed into some tight jeans and a v neck pink with blue designs, wore the necklace she had on last night for she would never take it off and some knee high stiletto heels. She decided to read the note from last night it.

'I'm so sorry of what you had to go through last night I wish I could make time somehow end but now I'm not that strong and time keeps moving on, though I did enjoy when you beat that lowlife two timing bastard of a King and his accomplices it filled my heart to see you do that again and do a little demonstration of what happens to those who double cross you. I was certainly shocked to hear you sing I wasn't expecting it but I loved it nonetheless I hope you like the flower it is one of your favorite flowers that you owned and I'm glad I saw you as did the woman who was beside me. The realm to where you are going today will be the beginning to remembering your past and discovering the destiny that you are destined to fulfill. We will meet again soon but not now so farewell my love.'

Bloom simply smiled and felt good at knowing that someone approved of her actions towards those traitors, she put the note back with the first note she had received from the mysterious man. She made her way to breakfast and was greeted by her mom and dad as well as her sister and her adopted parents as well as Layla, Flora, Helia, Nabu, Roxy and Morgana she was surprised at how they were all here to have breakfast with her. She sat down next to Daphne and began eating her breakfast in silence so into her thoughts of the dreams they seemed more like memories to her but she couldn't help but wonder what does this all mean?, Is it possible I'm trying to remember what I have forgotten? And why am I getting these notes and who are they from? Bloom didn't notice the stares she was receiving from her family and friends.

"Bloom that song you sang last night it was so beautiful but full of sadness and hope yet bears a message do you know what it is or means that you would sing it?" Said Flora who was eating some toast with eggs and a glass of orange juice sitting next to Helia who was sitting next to Layla and Nabu just smiling at her while everyone was wondering the same thing about the song.

Bloom didn't answer her she simply gave her a mysterious smile and chuckled lightly she continued to eat her breakfast in silence. Everyone was conversing with each other except for Bloom who was just thinking of today that she would be leaving and going to a new realm to start the beginning of remember what she has forgotten and hoping to see those people again especially those two men that she needed to get answers to her questions too knowing that they would have the answers too. Bloom had finished eating and was about to leave when a servant came in.

I'm truly sorry for disturbing you, your majesties but their is a gift that was brought to the Princess Bloom a few minutes ago; would you like me to bring it to you Princess?"

Bloom thought it better not be from Sky or any of the traitors else I will burn it to ashes, with that she asked" Is it from Sky or any of the traitors?"

"No princess a cloaked man came and said that I was to give it to you and it was for your eyes only and that it will help you on your journey" Said the maid who looked at Bloom nervously knowing she had a temper.

Bloom relaxed and smiled widely because it was from the same man who had given her the dress, jewelry and the flower, she told the servant to bring it to her room and she will be their momentarily, with that she excused herself and went to her room. She saw on her bed another gift only this time it was different she unwrapped its golden, red silk cloth and a beautiful glowing stone fell out and it was glowing white and silver the moment touched it she felt light head and memories were rushing through her as if she had been blasted by the Trix. She remembered how truly powerful she is as well as all the fighting styles, abilities, secrets, other things but not everything only bits and pieces of the ones she truly was trying to remember once everything had come to a stop the stone had gone inside her and its power remained in her. She went to her bed to lay down and rest for a moment to give her brain time to process everything which took two hours to do then she proceeded to pack clothes for the next 6 months as well as some training clothes, sneakers with that she was all set to go.

As Bloom made her way downstairs she heard a voice calling out to her, looking around she saw no one but heard the voice said to come to the gardens, she did as she was told heading for the gardens to see who had called her outside. Bloom was now in the gardens but didn't see anyone so she made her way further into them and saw a woman with a mask covering up to her mouth with designs on them, she looked older than her but was young. The woman had orange red hair that was long and beautiful up to her butt she had a goddess's body with white creamy skin and a smile that could bring a man to his knees. She still wore a beautiful white dress that hugged her curves and hips that she had on from last night and just stood their looking at her with warmed and hope in her eyes.

"It has been a long time hasn't it, you still look the same and have your innocence before everything went wrong" Said the cloaked woman who smiled sadly but it quickly disappeared as she walked towards Bloom and gently stroked her right cheek.

"Who are you? And why do I feel as if I know you?" Could it be that we have met somewhere before?" said Bloom who looked puzzled trying to figure out how she knew this woman a part of her wanted to cry and hug her never letting go telling her she didn't have a choice and that she missed her and was sorry but the other part of her wanted to blast her to another realm, was angry full of hatred at her and to fight her for what she had done to her. She was torn at the moment between both sides of herself the conflict was so strong.

"I'm sorry but I can not tell you who I am you have to remember on your own I cannot help you in this you must do this yourself ,but I will tell you this yes we have met before a long time ago and you do know me a lot more than you do yourself". But I can say I'm glad I have the chance to see you again, you haven't changed at all always as curious as a kitten and you will remember me, when that time comes I will be delighted to talk to you as I used too. I see that you are remembering slowly, but you must make haste and remember who you are otherwise all will be lost I must go but we will see each other again perhaps when your memory is restored until then goodbye." said the woman kissed Bloom on the cheek leaving a box on the ground next to Bloom to take with her on her journey and disappeared in a golden bright light.

Bloom just stood there looking at where the woman had left and saw the box in her place made her way back to her room and getting both notes and the flower as well as the fine silks that they were placed in vanished into the box which surprised her and she had put the box with the stuff she was taking with her that shimmered into a book so as to not raise suspicion. With that she had a half an hour before she was to go so she made her way outside to the courtyards where everyone was waiting for her to come, smiling to herself she subconsciously touched her lips and her eyes glowed with happiness but she didn't want everyone to know that someone had came in the night lightly kissing her on the lips so she played it off as if she was just excited to go on a new adventure. She gave everyone a hug and told them goodbye she will see them soon thus her, Daphne and Roxy left to go on a new adventure and realm.


	11. Chapter 11

Bloom, Daphne and Roxy had just arrived in the new realm which seemed familiar to Bloom as if she had been here before in her life. The place was in ruins like if some destructive force had come and destroyed what it once was, they made their way to the place that looked grander and spacious that the magix dimension, it was then that Bloom recognized the place as it was from her dreams.

"Bloom is something the matter?" Said Daphne who noticed her sister in shock and pale that was shaking.

"I'm fine I feel like I have been here before I know I have been here before" said Bloom who felt a rush of emotions and memories flood her mind images of how the realm once was a magnificent place the most wonderful and lively realm that seemed heavenly to her it seem the people still lived here but in villages and rags. They made their way through the villages, seeing the people and children look at them in curiosity and in wonder. Most of the adults were weary and suspicious of them, they looked at Daphne, Roxy with distrust on their faces but with hope in their eyes at Bloom. Soon they were brought to the high priestess and elder of the villages. The priestess smiled lightly at them, while the elder looked delighted to see them as if they had been expecting them.

"My name is Daphne this is my little sister Bloom, and our friend Roxy" said Daphne who smiled and held out her hand to shake the priestess and the elder's hand.

"It is nice to meet you all My name is Kitty Ana the high priestess of the villages and this is Tristan the elder and last of the guardians of the imperial royal family and goddesses and gods." said Kitty Ana who looked at them with wisdom and knowledge in her eyes.

"It is nice to meet you all My name is Kitty Ana the high priestess of the villages and this is Tristan the elder and last of the guardians of the imperial royal family and goddess and gods." said Kitty Ana who looked at them with wisdom and knowledge in her eyes.

"We came to train and to relax as well as get away for a while." said Bloom who walked gracefully over to them.

The priestess looked at Bloom observing her she gasped and immediately kneeled before her, Tristan looked at Kitty Ana wondering why she was kneeling before her, then he realized why when he looked closely at the necklace she wore, at her more closely too and did the same as well. Daphne and Roxy simply stood their wondering they were kneeling before Bloom.

"Why are you kneeling at Bloom?" said Roxy who was curious and looked on in amazement.

"Do you not know who she is, she is the Imperial Queen and Goddess of the Milky Way, stars and world's combined." said Kitty Ana with pride and happiness on her face.

"She is also the Queen of the shadows and empress of the night." Said Tristan who was also looking with pride but sadness in his eyes as he knew of what was to come but could not tell them.

"Are you saying that my little sister is a goddess, imperial empress as well as Queen of the realms?" Said Daphne who was trying to process all this and was in shock as was Roxy.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying you and she isn't your sister at least not by blood, you see the legend is that the Crown princesses and goddesses would come and visit the realms the older sister whose name was crown Princess Nina would come with her younger sister to visit realms they would stay at the old Palace and blend in with us humans so no one really knows what they look like in their true forms except for their closest friends and family.

They would have parties, grand balls where everyone was invited to them to have fun and socialize those were called the times of peace until something terrible happened a war broke out between the goddesses, gods and an evil being who wanted one of the goddesses, no one knows who was the goddess he wanted to have as his own. You see their was a fight and the crown princess Nina was gravely injured in the fight while she was protecting her younger sister and the people, however their are only two ways a goddess can die one is to give their life force into an attack and the other is too sacrifice themselves and their powers to the next kin in line to the throne. The princess died protecting who she loved most her little sister, the people and family, it isn't known if she had a lover some suspected she did but none know for sure, the younger of two would still visit the realms, but she wasn't the same as she had been only with her closest friends and companions are the crown princes and crown princesses, Kianu, Zack, Pips, Lia, Aliana, and Kisara they went with her everywhere she went and made life fun and interesting for her. To this day no one knows the Crown princess's name for it has been lost to time and this realm." said Kitty Ana noticed Bloom leaving and walking towards the palace.

Bloom had walked to the palace to go after her pet rabbit Keiko who had apparently decided to sneak into her backpack and now ran to the palace. The palace was old the entrance had been block by wooden boards yet somehow Keiko manage to get through them and was now inside, she pulled ** the wooden boards and fell backwards then got up to walk through the palace and find Keiko. Bloom looked around it was big and beautiful although dirty and dusty like it hadn't been clean in centuries she called out to Keiko but only heard him make noises, she wondered halls and stumbled a table full of fine expensive glass wear and other utensils she noticed a small mirror she blew on it and saw an image of herself younger no more then 8 years old being twirled around by a man who she was calling father and was laughing with him and having the times of their lives together. She walked some more and soon found herself in front of a door to a room she opened it and looked around it was gorgeous with gold and red as the color and designs as well as the bed, curtains and floor. She looked at the mirror and suddenly memories of herself looking no more than 14 years with an older woman who was no more than 19 or 20 years old she looked almost exactly like Daphne except she had golden streaks in her hair a lighter shade of red that fell to the ground, with her green eyes that had tints of gold in them, with creamy skin wearing a long flowing green dress and brown silk shoes. She was dressed with a beautiful sapphire necklace, rings and bracelets with a sapphire crown jewel crown, she smiled at Bloom and hugged her, was teasing her about her love for Rasler telling her that she will always love her and be their for her when she needs her she gave her the ring that she wore on her ring finger now. She remembered that the woman was her elder sister the Crown princess and goddess Nina who she loved and was the closest to her and enjoyed their adventures together with that images faded and all her memories had come back of her sister and of all her fighting styles, powers, techniques and summoning she had to sit on the bed for a few minutes to process and sort her memories, with that she left the room in search once more of her missing rabbit Keiko.

Bloom made her way down the hall to a grand throne room and ball room it had been where she, her family and friends would enjoy an evening of laughter and dancing, there are more ball rooms here but this was her and sister's favorite. She saw gorgeous tapestries across the room hanging against the wall and a grand chandelier she looked at the thrones that had been her mother's, father's, sister's and of course hers' they were dusty and dirty. She started seeing images of her life coming back to her remembering how her father had taught her how to use a bow and an arrow as well as her blades and daggers, her mother had taught her politics, etiquettes, grace, manners, her powers to control them and go beyond her limits to points where she or anyone else in the family as well as the others could go even her farther than them, her father had taught her how to use the part that comes from his family.

Her aunt had taught her music, seductiveness, singing, acting, masking her emotions, she remembered when she first met Kianu, Zack, Pip, Lia, Aliana, Kisara who are descendants from the gods themselves but sadly she is the only goddess left as the others were destroyed or had given their lives in the battle that had taken place. She remembered how her sister and her would go explore the other realms by blending in with others so as to not raise suspicion, cause some mischief but always found a way to make up for it, they were inseparable and were the closest like best friends. She remembered her first love Rasler the high prince of Neverland he was 20 and she was 17, he had dirty brown hair and brown eyes his smiles were full of life and adventure for them, he was an artistic man always drawing or painting her or her sister if not then the places he would go with her to see, the oceans and lakes

They would always sneak away on horses or she would use her wings to fly them to their secret places and different cities, as well as dance together, practice dueling each other in swords, other weapons. They completed each other, souls bonded to each other they were engaged and soon married but didn't last to long for he was killed in battle protecting his country and father who was assonated that same day, she mourned him and grieved for months, she had buried him in their special meeting place and placed the same flower she had in the box that had been given to her the night of the ball it had been her favorite of all the flowers she had, still is to this day she loves him and the flowers she always made sure to have more whenever she visited him. She made a mental note to visit him once the 6 months was over to stay two months but would go to visit the other realms to check up on things. She remembered how her how her sister was killed in front of her after she unleashed her ultimate attack on the enemy she saw the being he looked like the man in her dreams except his eyes were gold with tints of red in them.

Bloom was about to sing a song while in the throne room and ball room as her memories returned to her not fully restored because a few of them were hazy and misty she didn't noticed that Keiko was watching her sing and started to glide through the room she sang,

Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses dance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Far away long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

It was then that Bloom glowed becoming her true self who she really is not only now but before seeing as now was only part of her personality, as she twirled around her clothing and hair had changed dramatically. She wore a beautiful Golden colored dress with a blue sash on it with her family's symbol and crest as well as the necklace she had on glowed changing to a diamond necklace, with Diamond earrings she is wearing a silver crown with small diamonds and sapphires adorning it on her head, her shoes were golden her make up was light and a touch of lip stick rosy pink. Her hair which now had silver streaks in them just like before and her hair reached almost the floor was pulled back into long ponytail while the crown showed her beautiful hair and her authority. She remembered that she was the goddess and second crown princess younger sister to Crown princess Nina, second daughter to Selena Goddess of the stars and the cosmos, queen of the moon and Philip god of the sun and king of Dalmasca, the Milky Way, universe and the realms including the magic dimension, the girls, specialists home worlds. She is also the Queen and Empress of her Aunt Empress Serena lunar goddess of life, rebirth, destruction, creation and death as well as Queen of Asterria's realm since her she abdicated the throne to her naming her the sole heir and ruler of the realm. Her elder sister would have taken her father's throne while she inherited her mother's and aunt's due to being the youngest but her sister didn't mind, her sister died before she could ascend the throne at 23 years old thus leaving it to her.

She could not inherit both her mother's and father's throne until she is 26 years old so she is still considered the crown princess since that is the rule made by her parents and the imperial court. She is also the Queen of the shadows and the night as well as princess of her love Rasler's world Neverland all in all she is an imperial goddess, Queen and empress of everything, her word is law and her advisors are her best friends as well now include Roxy, Layla, Helia, Nabu Daphne, Her parents, Roxy's parents and Ms. Faragonda. She is now her true self and her name is no longer Bloom it is the Goddess, Imperial Empress and Queen Leila Yasmina Crests, for those who still call her Bloom as the ones from Domino, Gardenia, Alfea, and her friends and family that's it to everyone else they will call her Laila or address her by her status and rank.

Bloom had stopped glowing and now opened her eyes to see Keiko, Roxy, Kitty Ana, Tristan, and her sister Daphne who she didn't know if she could call her sister anymore considering most of her memories were restored to her they looked at her while everything around them was restored to its former glory and how it once was from the inside out. They followed Bloom closely as she went gracefully in front of the palace outside and restored the realm to it's original appearance, the villages looked more sophisticated the people were dressed in shirts, blouses, dresses, t shirts, had weapons and advance technology that would put Zenith to shame. The children were no longer dressed in rags but in kids clothing and had toys from earth, some things from magix, she saw the people's smiling faces, as well as the children as everything did really look more heavenly like a paradise.

Kitty Ana looked at herself and noticed she was wearing a gold and silver colored dress with the crests of her family on it signifying that she was her priestess and Tristan was dressed in a green and gold color tunic with the same design as Kitty Ana's and other shades of purple and red on it his pants were cotton black with a royal blue crest of her family as well he was wearing as sash across his chest signifying him as her guardian and protector of this realm. Both noticed that they were young again no longer looking 60 but now in there 20's looking younger than before and are now immortal as were the people. Bloom could feel her friend's shock and amazement as well as her sister's sadness because she felt that she would lose her as well as mom and dad who would miss her and friends, adoptive parents.

"To answer some of your questions Daphne you are and always will be my older sister considering you are a descendant of my family as are mom and dad due to my aunt's side who had given me her powers in order to become your ancestor but you are not immortal neither is mom or dad she manage to keep some of her powers to become a very powerful fairy which I'm glad she did because then I wouldn't have been able to meet my other part of my family and made some new friends. I will offer you, our parents, my adoptive parents, as well as Roxy, your parents even your dog, as well as Flora, Layla, Nabu and Helia, even Ms, Faragonda if she wants too be all of you will become immortals if you should choose to be let me know discuss it and think about it and I will ask you if you have made your choice." Said Bloom who looked at them with her Blue eyes that was only to Blend in with people. Secondly I am exactly as Kitty Ana and Tristan says who I am although my memory is not fully restored I remember everything of my life and past as well as some memories which are hazy and misty my true name is Laila Yasmina Crests but to you guys I will always be called Bloom and will let you continue to call me Bloom everyone else will address me by my title or rank even status.

"Laila; I mean Bloom what are you going to do now are you going to stay with us here in this realm or go to the other realms and restore them to their former glory?" Said Roxy who was happy, confused and in shock at what she had learned today and had been told by Bloom herself.

"I have decided to stay in this realm with you both until the six months are over then I will go to the other realms to restore them as well as to see my friends from their and go visit someone very special to me, you guys can go back to Domino I will return in two months only tell what you have learned today to friends and family I don't want those traitors to know anything otherwise I will personally deal with them but this time I wont fight them some very special people to me. I know you guys are wondering what is this realm's name as well as the world, the realm is called Spira and the world is called Nabudis. Everyone lets get to work, for those who wish to become priestesses, guardians, commanders, generals, lieutenants, captains please come forward young men, teenagers, young girls, some woman came up and telling her what they would like to be and do." Said Bloom who spoke with authority in her voice but smiled a lovely smile on her face.

With that she assigned Tristan to teach those who wanted to learn and have knowledge to train them to be the best and skillful fighters and warriors she knew he would need some help so she summoned the following people to train and help them they were Squall better known as Leon, Cloud, Tidus, Yuffie, Tifa, Kain and Lightning to help train them in blades, gun blades, knives, daggers, ninjutsu, hand to hand fighting, etc granted they wouldn't be on her level but they would be better then the magix dimension, she would do the same for the other realms but she had a feeling it wouldn't be as much as here and her beloved's realm.

In order to help Kitty Ana she summoned, Yuna, Arieth, Rinoa, Serah, and Katy to train the girls who wished to become priestesses and healers or other things come forward with that they did and she even had scientist and mechanics like Cid, Ken, Rikku, Paine, Ojiro, Hope and Evan to make this Place look more high tech then Zenith but more beautiful everything would be underground hidden from sight except for a few hover boards, motorcycles', etc. She saw everyone get to work and was proud as well as happy to see the look on the people's faces as they were eager to learn, train, get educated as well as make her proud some of them offered to be servants at the palace and guards to maintain the place while she is gone, she accepted them after seeing how badly they wanted to do it.

It was a long and tiring six months due to Bloom, Daphne, Roxy, training in their powers though Bloom didn't need to she still figured she might as well when they were not training Bloom would take them to her favorite places in the realm as well as her friends and sister, it was in those moments that they saw Bloom differently not like the Bloom they knew but that of Laila, but they knew she is both of the same person. Bloom got to spend some alone time with Daphne while Roxy went to tell stories to the children who were no in school as she is one of the teachers seeing as Bloom wanted them educated in Music, fun, plants, history, math and art as well as other things. Daphne would also go and teach the children things as well as make things with her magic and give them to the children as gifts, once everything was completed Bloom told the people she had summoned to go to the other realms, worlds and do the same as they had done here no questions were asked, with that she left to get ready for tonight was her.

Daphne and Roxy's last night here because the six months were over she wanted to take them to one place she hadn't showed them it was her private Oasis whenever she wanted to relax or think she would go to the hot springs to let it out but if you seem to the bottom you reach a hidden whirlpool you swim up and your in a beautiful crystal cave, she had taken Rasler there as that was were they had their first kiss. Bloom smiled at that memory and hadn't realized that it was time for her to go meet her sister and friend she took her towel, a picnic basket of foods, drinks, desserts and went off to meet them outside the palace. They left a walked off past the former villages now cities and alleyways further than she had ever taken them.

"Bloom where are you taking us we are far away from the palace and the people?" Said Roxy who was starting to get nervous because it was far away and quiet all she heard were the birds, and saw the fireflies it was then that she heard a rush of water instantly she knew it was a waterfall. Daphne was curious as to where her little sister was taking her but knew she shouldn't ask her for that would ruin the surprise.

"Ok what you both are about to see is something nobody in this realm knows about and is off limits to the people this is my private Oasis where I come to be alone and think as well as it holds some very special memories for me. Now close your eyes and walk forward when I tell you to open them you will open them." Said Bloom who smiled and moved away to set up the food and picnic as well as make sure the water was nice and hot but soothing ,calming to the soul, body and mind. Once making sure everything was perfect and in order she looked at them knowing they were going to like it.

"Ok you guys can open your eyes now" said Bloom who was standing their, with a big smile on her face as she made her way over to the water to take a dip and relax. Daphne and Roxy were in shock for this was the most beautiful place they had ever seen and been to. It was really cozy, calm, and very heavenly; it was like being in a fantasy only now real.

"Bloom its beautiful thank you for sharing this with us now I know why you told us to bring towels with us." Said Daphne who went up to Bloom and hugged her then pulled back smiling giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bloom is this a hot spring? I have never been to a hot spring before I have heard of them and seen them on T.V. but never been to one I think this outshines them on earth." said Roxy who looked in a amazement and decided to take a dip in the water she signed as the water felt so good.

"Yes this one of many Oases' I own but this is one of my favorite places to be at in times of thinking and when I want to be alone for a while I just come here to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet as well as the scenery. I wanted to make our last night here together in this realm memorable so I figure a picnic and nice place would be perfect" said Bloom who was very relaxed who's eyes were now closed with a peaceful smile on her face.

The night was filled with laughter, happiness, talking the girls ate the food and desserts with pleasure with some Coke Cola bottles that Bloom had brought and kept them cold all day ready for tonight. They had dried themselves and cleaned up heading back to the palace to their rooms and fell asleep so that tomorrow they would go back to Domino and Bloom would go as well and comeback to Domino in two months after she checked and restored the realms and worlds back to their glory. It was going to be a long explanation to everyone except the traitors they wondered how everyone would react to Bloom being a goddess and empress, as well as Queen even saying Bloom's real name would come as a shock to them. It was now morning in Nabudis everyone packed their clothing and went downstairs sat and ate breakfast together talking and laughing while very happy to go home.

Roxy had begun courting one of her new guards who was made captain of unit one, his name was Jake he was tall, built, had black hair with brown eyes, he was only two inches taller then her he was very kind, generous, patient, passionate liked to play the flute and help the animals when they were sick. He is also a fine swordsman but it more skilled with daggers then a sword, Roxy was sad to be leaving him but what she didn't know is that he was going with them to Domino until Bloom returned then she would take him back to Nabudis. Daphne also met someone his name was Seth one of her commanders and guardians he was Daphne's height had blonde spiky hair with blue eyes is very muscular, a great strategist and swordsman especially fond of his new gun blade and his sword Iceberg that can manipulate ice and attack at will or on enemies.

He would be going as well to Domino and leave the same time as Jake so better to enjoy the time they spent with their girlfriends and train together as well as meet their parents, make new friends with the people their, with that they all met outside to go and that's when both Roxy and Daphne noticed Jake and Seth walking towards them with some clothing and other things.

"Seth, Jake why are you here? Is it to say good bye?" Said Daphne who looked confused but curious as did Roxy who was the same as her.

"Well you didn't just think you were going to leave us behind did you, were going with you guys until her majesty returns to your realm to bring us back her." Said Seth who gave Daphne a charming smile as did Jake who did the same accept giving Roxy his dazzling smile that made her melt.

"Well now that everyone is here we can go Daphne, Roxy I trust you guys will enjoy your time with Seth and Jake as well as please look after them so that no trouble arises also if the traitors should come and start something with them they have my permission to not hesitate in putting them in their place but not to kill them, also send my love to everyone except those traitors I will see you in two months time." said Bloom who smiled and hugged them both as well as her men with that they were gone in a flash as was she now traveling the realms.


	12. Chapter 12

On Domino everyone including the traitors was awaiting Bloom, Daphne, and Roxy to come since they said they would be coming back in six months time. A blinding light appeared before all of them once the light had died down their stood Daphne, Roxy and two men who they didn't recognized, they looked to see where Bloom was and when they didn't see her they began asking questions especially the traitors. Daphne and Roxy as well as the two men with them glared at the traitors and told them that Bloom is none of their concern they shouldn't even be here but Ms. Faragonda intervened stating that their is a new enemy who has some connection to Bloom, Daphne and Roxy just simply refused to answer any questions they had of Bloom and decided to leave it as a surprise for them meaning the traitors, they wouldn't tell Ms. Faragonda seeing as she would tell them and Bloom had specifically stated that the traitors were to know nothing. Riven getting really angry and frustrated pulled out his sword and attacked Roxy, Daphne catching them off guard, with that both Seth and Jake brought out their weapons and attacked Riven pretty soon Brandon, Sky and Timmy jumped in both Seth and Jake were back to back against each other Seth took on Riven and Timmy, While Jake took on Sky and Brandon within five minutes; Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy were tired and slowing down Jake and Seth used that to their advantage and knocked them out cold.

"Don't you ever attack our fiancées again or we will give you a more painful defeat" said Seth who now sheathed his sword back into the hilt on his waist. He put his hand around his love's waist as he smiled at her who was shocked that he said fiancé looked up and mouthed yes I will marry you making him the happiest man in all the realms.

"You should be grateful that we didn't kill you as we were told not too but let this be a warning to you and anyone else who dares to try that again." Said Jake who was angry at the nerve of those people but when he looked at Roxy he saw she was shocked and surprised when she heard Seth say fiancée's she looked at Jake who was nervous and shook her saying yes she will marry him, Jake picked her up and twirled her around while everyone looked on in shock but then happiness for the couples.

Seth walked up to Miriam and Oritel requesting permission to marry Daphne saying that it was the proper way to do it rather then to ask her without having their blessing and he told them Bloom had given him her blessing and approval to marry Daphne so theirs was important to him since his family love Daphne and approved as well, they looked at him they at each other then at Daphne and saw how happy she was with him they approved and gave him their blessing. Jake did the same thing but was very nervous when asking Roxy's parents considering she is royalty as her mother is still considered Queen of the Fairies in her realm but her father would be considered consort since he was not of royal blood and he knew that her father would be protective of Roxy as she was his only daughter so it was natural that he should be nervous.

So far Rick and Morgana were impressed at the young man's courage and bravery to protect and defend their daughter plus they were curious to know how they met so after talking to him and observing how he was with their daughter they gave him their blessing and permission as well. He also mentioned that Bloom gave him her blessing as well as approval and that she sends her love to everyone except the traitors.

"Why isn't Bloom with you and where is she?" said Miriam who looked worry that something had happened to her daughter, the same expressions were on her husbands face.

Mike, Vanessa, Ms. Faragonda, Rick, and Morgana was the only one not worried for she had known the moment she had seen what Bloom had done six months ago to the men with her daughter and Daphne she knew that Bloom was safe and was somewhere.

"Mother, Bloom is away for a while doing something of great importance she had told us to tell everyone when we returned, but first she said to tell you she sends her love to you all, if you all would wait until dinner I will show it to you rather than tell you this way your questions can be answered tonight." Said Daphne, who spoke wisely with a calm look on her face as everyone relaxed and felt better at this news.

The specialists were coming around and realized that they were tied up and were asking to be released but with one look from the King and Queen they shut up and remained quiet. Then Ms. Faragonda, the rest of the girls, and the boys who were still tied up had left, everyone made their way inside the palace, once inside Daphne went to her room, while, the rest went to their rooms as guests their were the guests rooms. Soon dinner was served and everything would be revealed. Everyone sat down as dinner was being served on one side was Oritel, Miriam, Daphne Seth, Morgana, Rick, and Vanessa on the other side was Roxy, Jake, Flora, Helia, Layla, Nabu and Mike they sat there eating and talking about what they had done and seen. Everyone learned that Seth was a commander of the Imperial Guardians Seventh Unit; as well as Jake being captain of the first unit of the guards. This impressed everyone except Daphne and Roxy who knew what they could do. Once everyone had finished eating Daphne decided it was time to show them why Bloom was not there and what they had learned but would not show Bloom's Oasis for that was an invasion of privacy. Daphne told them to look straight ahead immediately they got to see when they first arrived in the realm.

Flashback

Bloom, Daphne and Roxy had just arrived in the new realm which seemed familiar to Bloom as if she had been here before in her life. The place was in ruins like if some destructive force had come and destroyed what it once was, they made their way to the place that looked grander and spacious that the magix dimension, it was then that Bloom recognized the place as it was from her dreams.

"Bloom is something the matter?" Said Daphne who noticed her sister in shock and pale that was shaking.

"I'm fine I feel like I have been here before I know I have been here before" Said Bloom who felt a rush of emotions and memories flood her mind images of how the realm once was a magnificent place the most wonderful and lively realm that seemed heavenly to her it seem the people still lived here but in villages and rags. They made their way through the villages, seeing the people and children look at them in curiosity and in wonder. Most of the adults were weary and suspicious of them, they looked at Daphne, Roxy with distrust on their faces but with hope in their eyes at Bloom. Soon they were brought to the high priestess and elder of the villages. The priestess smiled lightly at them, while the elder looked delighted to see them as if they had been expecting them.

"My name is Daphne this is my little sister Bloom and our friend Roxy" Said Daphne who smiled and held out her hand to shake the priestess and the elder's hand.

"It is nice to meet you all my name is Kittyana the high priestess of the villages and this is Tristan the elder and last of the guardians of the imperial royal family and goddesses and gods." said Kittyana who looked at them with wisdom and knowledge in her eyes.

"Now tell us why have you come to our world?" Said Tristan looking at them with his forest green eyes being very blunt with them.

"We came to train and to relax as well as get away for a while" said Bloom who walked gracefully over to them.

The priestess looked at Bloom observing her she gasped and immediately kneeled before her, Tristan looked at Kittyana wondering why she was kneeling before her, then he realized why when he looked closely at the necklace she wore, at her more closely too and did the same as well. Daphne and Roxy simply stood their wondering they were kneeling before Bloom.

"Why are you kneeling at Bloom?" Said Roxy who was curious and looked on in amazement.

"Do you not know who she is, she is the Imperial Queen and Goddess of the Milky Way, stars and world's combined." said Kittyana with pride and happiness on her face.

"She is also the Queen of the shadows and empress of the night." said Tristan who was also looking with pride but sadness in his eyes as he knew of what was to come but could not tell them.

"Are you saying that my little sister is a Goddess, Imperial Empress as well as Queen of the realms?" said Daphne who was trying to process all this and was in shock as was Roxy.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying you and she isn't your sister at least not by blood, you see the legend is that the Crown princesses and goddesses would come and visit the realms the older sister whose name was Crown Princess Nina would come with her younger sister to visit realms they would stay at the old Palace and blend in with us humans so no one really knows what they look like in their true forms except for their closest friends and family. They would have parties, grand balls where everyone was invited to them to have fun and socialize those were called the times of peace until something terrible happened a war broke out between the goddesses, gods and an evil being who wanted one of the goddesses, no one knows who was the goddess he wanted to have as his own. You see their was a fight and the crown princess Nina was gravely injured in the fight while she was protecting her younger sister and the people, however their are only two ways a goddess can die one is to give their life force into an attack and the other is too sacrifice themselves and their powers to the next kin in line to the throne. The princess died protecting who she loved most her little sister, the people and family, it isn't known if she had a lover some suspected she did but none know for sure, the younger of two would still visit the realms, but she wasn't the same as she had been only with her closest friends and companions are the crown princes and crown princesses, Kianu, Zack, Pips, Lia, Aliana, and Kisara they went with her everywhere she went and made life fun and interesting for her. To this day no one knows the Crown Princess's name for it has been lost to time and this realm." Said Kittyana noticed Bloom leaving and walking towards the palace.

Bloom had stopped glowing and now opened her eyes to see Keiko, Roxy, Kittyana, Tristan, and her sister Daphne who she didn't know if she could call her sister anymore considering most of her memories were restored to her they looked at her while everything around them was restored to its former glory and how it once was from the inside out. They followed Bloom closely as she went gracefully in front of the palace outside and restored the realm to it's original appearance, the villages looked more sophisticated the people were dressed in shirts, blouses, dresses, t-shirts, had weapons and advance technology that would put Zenith to shame.

The children were no longer dressed in rags but in kids clothing and had toys from earth, something's from Magix, she saw the people's smiling faces, as well as the children as everything did really look more heavenly like a paradise. Kittyana looked at herself and noticed she was wearing a gold and silver colored dress with the crests of her family on it signifying that she was her priestess and Tristan was dressed in a green and gold color tunic with the same design as Kittyana's and other shades of purple and red on it his pants were cotton black with a royal blue crest of her family as well he was wearing as sash across his chest signifying him as her guardian and protector of this realm.

Both noticed that they were young again no longer looking 60 but now in there 20's looking younger than before and are now immortal as were the people. Bloom could feel her friend's shock and amazement as well as her sister's sadness because she felt that she would lose her as well as mom and dad who would miss her and friends, adoptive parents.

"To answer some of your questions, Daphne you are and always will be my older sister considering you are a descendant of my family as are mom and dad due to my aunt's side who had given me her powers in order to become your ancestor but you are not immortal neither is mom or dad she manage to keep some of her powers to become a very powerful fairy which I'm glad she did because then I wouldn't have been able to meet my other part of my family and made some new friends. I will offer you, our parents, my adoptive parents, as well as Roxy, your parents even your dog. As well as Flora, Layla, Nabu and Helia, even Ms, Faragonda if she wants too be all of you will become immortals if you should choose to be let me know discuss it and think about it and I will ask you if you have made your choice." Said Bloom who looked at them with her blue eyes that was only to blend in with people. "Secondly I am exactly as Kitty Ana and Tristan says who I am although my memory is not fully restored I remember everything of my life and past as well as some memories which are hazy and misty my true name is Laila Yasmina Crests but to you guys I will always be called Bloom and will let you continue to call me Bloom everyone else will address me by my title or rank even status."

"I have decided to stay in this realm with you both until the six months are over then I will go to the other realms to restore them as well as to see my friends from their and go visit someone very special to me, you guys can go back to Domino I will return in two months only tell what you have learned today to friends and family I don't want those traitors to know anything otherwise I will personally deal with them but this time I wont fight them some very special people to me. I know you guys are wondering what is this realm's name as well as the world, the realm is called Spira and the world is called Nabudis. Everyone lets get to work, f or those who wish to become priestesses, guardians, commanders, generals, lieutenants, captains please come forward. Young men, teenagers, young girls, some woman came up and telling her what they would like to be and do." said Bloom who spoke with authority in her voice but smiled a lovely smile on her face.

End of Flashback

Everyone was amazed and shocked, surprised at what and who Bloom truly is except Morgana who smiled and remained calm.

"Mom how come your not surprised about this?" Said Roxy who had a puzzled look on her face as did everyone else.

"Because I suspected that Bloom is who exactly I thought ever since the night of the ball I wasn't so sure then when I saw the two young men with you today and what I have just seen my suspicions are indeed right and I'm glad that you and Bloom are friends." Said Morgana, who spoke with wisdom and had a look of pride on her face as her daughter smiled at her.

Everyone was shocked at what they had seen tonight about Bloom and were trying to wrap their heads around the idea that Bloom offered to give them immortality that they could live forever and not die which sounded nice they were also surprised to know that Seth and Jake were immortals but not too surprised considering the people in their realm were now immortal so they would have to think about it. With that everyone retired for the night and began to dream about Bloom and other things as what would happen now as two months went by quickly for them.

Meanwhile Bloom was restoring the realms Rozzaria, Radiant Garden, Archadia, Zanarkand, Beseid, Rabanastre, Dalmasca, Neverland and Asteria and her mother's realm cosmos. The worlds were Destiny Islands, Nabradia, Landis, Yevon, Archades and many more worlds. She wasn't tired she was doing the same thing she had done to Nabudis and was pleased that her two months restoring the worlds and realms by using her powers getting things back up and running adding some specialties and improvising to the worlds lands, cities she had made them just has great as Nabudis if not better the people were immortal and had gifts, as well as abilities and could summon which made her happy.

She saw here old friends and companions she didn't see Kisara they told her she will see her when they all go to Nabudis for a month and the ball as well as parties, she was happy to hear that then she left. She visited her beloved's realm and world Nabradia made it more beautiful then all the other realms she had changed she was wiser and very knowledgeable; had spent her time making sure the people were good and training like hell with her summons who had completed their tasks then she sent them back to their universe and worlds until she needed them again for now it was time for her to return to Domino.

Everyone was in the courtyard on Domino relaxing and enjoying themselves unfortunately the traitors had come to see Bloom since she was to come back today but they didn't know that so they just tried to be peaceful Ms. Faragonda had insisted they come and for them to tell them where Bloom was to this they simply shook their heads stating they will just have to wait.

Suddenly silvery, golden red light appeared then died down to reveal Bloom looking very different and dressed in a spaghetti strap white shirt, tight black leather pants and black stiletto shoes the necklace was still on her neck their were three rings combined into one which were of diamonds, sapphires, rubies also the designs of a silver golden dragon embraced in a phoenix's wings as well as a rose between their mouths.

Her hair was still in the pony tail it had been when she had glowed in the palace on Nabundis, she wasn't dressed royally at the moment or wearing her crown, she looked at her friends and family, both Seth and Jake immediately kneeled before her as she walked over to them.

"You may rise Commander Seth, Captain Jake. First and for most congratulations on your engagements to my older sister and my friend; secondly I take it there was no problems while I was away were they?" Said Bloom who crossed her arms and looked at them amused at this with a calm smile.  
"Your Imperial Highness there was a slight problem, we were attack by certain individuals who you gave us orders to not hesitate if they should attack us but they attacked our fiancée's first so we stepped in to stop the attack and fought against them might I add we defeated them without breaking a sweat and within 5 minutes." Said Seth who looked at her and could see the anger coming off her as she tried to stay calm she looked at Jake and he nodded as did the rest thus implying her wraith but she had something special in store for them.  
"Bloom I think you need to calm down and move on from what was done to you by the rest of the girls and the specialists. Now is not the time for pettiness over something that was done 8 months ago, no use holding a grudge for we have far worse matters. There is a new enemy, who has been attacking Eraklyon, Solaria, Zenith, Melody and other worlds in the magic Dimension so we need you to work with them and take them somewhere that you know the enemy won't dare come here, considering the enemy has a connection to you" Said Ms. Faragonda who was tired of this pointless feud and wanted everything back to normal Bloom stood their trying to stay calm but was failing to do so at the moment.  
"How dare you talk to her Imperial Highness like that! You have no right too do so or even ask her to look after them they can look after themselves. We won't allow them to come to our realm and world to come and do as they please." Said Jake whose eyes were brimming with anger and protective of Bloom as was Seth who glared at them and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.  
"I'm sorry but who asked you for your opinion in this matter this between Bloom and us not you so why don't you just go back too your little realm and go play knight somewhere else leave this to us real fighters" Said Sky who looked pissed off as was the rest of the girls and specialist at what was said to them they were insulted and disrespected as well as their pride hurt.

"Silence I will not have you talk to my guards like that, how dare you attack my sister and my friend you are overstepping my boundaries. Secondly, Ms. Faragonda I don't think you realized just who you are talking to like that. I know that the others didn't tell you for they knew you would tell those traitors over there. However, since it seems that you have over stepped your boundaries by talking to me like I'm not somebody who has feelings; but you know I don't give a damn what happens to them. Since you have asked me I will take them to a place but their will be off limit places to them. Thirdly Sky and traitors you do not call me Bloom for that is not my name only my family and friends can call me that you will address me as your majesty, your highness or crown princess is that understood? Lastly Seth and Jake please kneel I'm granting you both the titles of Lords over Nabudis here is the proof of your lordship; this sash over your uniforms. Now then you traitors have one hour to gather some things and then we go, also my family and friends you are welcome to come with us as I'm sure you would like it plus it's a vacation for you all. Don't worry mom and dad; I have placed a barrier and protection spell, so should someone try to attack or invade the planet their attacks will be deflected at them." Said Bloom who spoke with authority and her eyes flashing silver signaling her status and rank she had her arms crossed waiting for the traitors and Ms. Faragonda to leave she hugged her family and friends and smiled at them.  
"So Bloom did you go to the realms and see your friends again?" said Layla who was curious as were the others to know what Bloom had been up to apart from visiting the realms and restoring them.

"Yes I did go to the realms and I did restore them while adding some extra perks to them and I did see my friends again except for one of them who will be coming as will the rest of them to Nabudis so will you all with me their unfortunately those traitors have too come but I have something in store for them for insulting my guards and attacking my sister and Roxy and the realm of Spira also the place we are going to is very special to me you will see why I didn't tell you Daphne or Roxy because I didn't want you guys to pity me but it is the one place I know that you guys and the traitors who I would rather just leave them to die would be safe but I will step up security their you guys are free to look and touch as well as take some souvenirs to bring back here I hope that there will be no trouble their anyway please pack clothing your weapons as well as anything important to you for I don't know how long you will be staying there but it will be great." Said Bloom who looked at them with a smile and stood outside waiting for them in the courtyards, waiting for everyone an hour later.

They all showed up packed and ready to go however they couldn't leave just yet because the traitors were late, Bloom not wanting to wait any longer for them she snapped her fingers and they all appeared in front of them she noticed that Stella had brought a lot of things which Bloom felt weren't necessary but didn't bother with her with that a glow surrounded all of them and they were all gone. They arrived in a new realm that Bloom recognized it was her love's Rasler's realm Neverland, and the world called Nabradia which was more beautiful than Nabudis, all the other realms combined once she had saw Nabradia she had they had appeared on Nabradia she saw the guards looking at them and were immediately in defensive stance as the people looked at them with distrust in their eyes.

"Halt state your business and where are you from? Said the guard who had his gun blade out ready to attack the newcomers if they pose a threat or attack anyone. He was tall yet built but skinny, he has black hair that was in a ponytail and blue eyes that could make his enemies freeze in their place, looked to be no more than 19 years old.  
"Moses you can let us pass please thank you, I 'm pleased to see you on guard and very protective of this world," Said Bloom who walked gracefully through the group and smiled while looking amused at Moses who was nervous now.  
" highness Crown Princess Laila please forgive me for I did not realize these people are with you I should not have acted how I did, High Prince Rasler would be upset if he knew how I spoke to you in that matter. You have my deepest apologizes your grace." Said Moses who bowed then keeled before her while being nervous at her response.  
"Please do not kneel Moses nor bow at the moment for you are doing what guards are supposed to do please keep up the good work and you have nothing to apologize for you didn't know so stop and Rasler would have understood he wouldn't have been upset but proud to see his guards still flourishing and continuing to do your job, post. I look forward to seeing you tonight at the ball see you later." Said Bloom who smiled and walked through she noticed the people look at her with the group they bowed and waved at her, she noticed a ball roll towards her stopping she bent down picking the ball up as the children came up to her, to have their ball back.  
"Were sorry princess Laila we ended up kicking the ball to far, are you going to stay with us for a while? Asked a little boy with blond spiky hair and green eyes he looked no more than 7 years old.  
"It's ok Christian just be a little more careful next time and yes I'm going to stay for a while but then I have to go and take care of some important things now run along Christian please stay out of trouble ok." Said Bloom who handed Christian back the ball and ruffled his hair while getting a smile out of him he ran off back to his friends, she and the group headed toward a beautiful big palace that looked bigger than that of Nabudis but it was grander than that but this place meant more special to her than any other place except for a few places.

Once they reached the Palace Bloom walked graceful and slowly into the palace as she and the group walked past the servants as well as the halls she placed the girls on one side and the boys on another side of the hall Roxy, Daphne, Flora, Layla had their own rooms while the rest of the girls shared a room same for Brandon, Sky, Riven, Timmy sharing a room safe from Seth, Jake, Helia and Nabu having their own of course. Bloom's parents and Roxy's shared a room because they were married and needed privacy. Bloom had placed restrictions all over the places, for the traitors not to look or touch. Only her friend's and family could go to those places but enough about that right now she had to get ready for tonight for it was a special night indeed for today was the day when Bloom and Rasler had married so in honor of their marriage it was decided to show that day as the people loved to see their High Prince and King as well as her and her family that day. She had decided to wear the dress when he had proposed to her seeing as it didn't make sense to wear her wedding dress since it was too painful to do it. Soon everyone was dressed regally and royally Sky had tried to come near her and place his arm around her waist in which she had her guards keep him and the rest of the traitors away from her tonight. She walked up to the balcony looking down she saw her friends, family as well as the people and traitors their too much to her dislike but she didn't really have a choice below waiting on her to talk once she was announced she appeared the crowds cheered and she waved and gestured them to quiet down.

"People of Nabradia, Neverland as you know today is a very special and memorable day and night for it is the day that I became your crown princess and Rasler's, my day so I figure to honor him I would show the video." Said Bloom who played the sphere with that the night turned to daytime and the images began show everyone was in awe especially the group who was with her. It was then that the group realized what was going on and what they were seeing it was her and a man of what seemed to be a celebration of some sort.

_Sphere plays of the great day and celebration_

Shows a young man with short, light blond hair and grey eyes. Rasler wears a white suit of armor with gold detailing, including a chest-plate, buckled boots and a detailed neck piece that leaves his jugular exposed. His suit also includes a royal blue drape at the waist with fleur-de-lis details and a tasseled finish, and he keeps his sword in a scabbard on his hip.

_Year 704 Old Valendian _

The wedding day of her highness Laila Yasmina Crests to his highness Rasler Heois Nabradia Let the bells ring from every tower in the city Let every messenger spread out throughout the land Let all fears be cast away A new hope is born for the citizens of Nabradia and Dalmasca Our kingdoms unite today Proclaimed by an unnamed noble of Dalmasca Laila admired the armored gown for a minute, turning around in front of the mirror. A maid helped her off the pedestal and Laila gathered the hem of her gown in her hands, lifting it up off the ground. She glided to the front gates of the palace, where she was to meet her future husband, Rasler. She would have married him if he was a three-legged toad to save her beloved Dalmasca, but now she couldn't imagine marrying anyone else. He was funny, handsome, and artistic and would be a great king. She just hoped she could be a worthy queen.  
Rasler stood at the gates, clad in shining armor. She smiled. The maids that were to assist her to the chariot smiled. The hope and joy of the day seemed to be contagious. Today was the best day of her life. She was marrying a great man. Rasler turned to look at her, and smiled. Laila moved to stand beside him.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in her ear. Laila blushed. "Are you ready for this?" Rasler asked.

"As ready as I ever will be." Laila whispered back. Rasler beamed and gave her his hand to help her up.

There was a large band in front of them, as well as a score of armed guards. Although this wedding was a strategic move for the military, Laila wouldn't have it any other way. As they started moving, the citizens craned their necks to get a look at the future royal couple. They waved and cheered. Laila and Rasler acknowledged them with a wave or a nod, but could barely keep their eyes off each other. Finally, they arrived at the church, Rasler's uncle Ondore was to be the priest. Rasler and Laila walked down the aisle together. Nobles and families from both kingdoms smiled at them from all around. Whether they were smiling at them or what they represented, neither knew or cared.

"In the name of the father and in the presence of these holy relics, I pronounce you man and wife from this time forth. May the blessings of the gods light your path for all eternity. Faram." Ondore's voice echoed throughout the silent hall. Laila and Rasler stared into each other's eyes, lending the other strength. Rasler moved to kiss Laila to finish the ceremony. When their lips finally met, an "ooh..." arose from the crowd. They broke apart beaming. They had done it.

The prince and princess became inseparable. It was obvious they were happy. They spent all day in meetings with the court and the king, and the evenings they had to themselves. They took to taking long rides together through the city, or walking through the palace together.

Laila had never been happier. She loved Rasler. Even though their marriage was rushed-she was barely of age when it was arranged-she loved every minute of it. She had never been closer to anyone in her life. Rasler couldn't believe how lucky he was to be married to Laila and the best part was the war would be over soon.

_Sphere Ends and fades back to nighttime_

Everyone is happy but full of sadness at seeing the Wedding of their High Prince and Crown princess. The group was in shock at seeing their friend's wedding day but what they were about to see next as was the crowds were the memories of their friend after the wedding. Laila had never shown anyone these memories but felt that the people were entitled to see their Prince's last moments. With that she began glow and now the memories play of her and Rasler's final moments together everyone watches in surprise and shock as well as sadness at this for they knew what was happening except the group with Bloom who just watched in wonder. Laila's and Rasler's final night together

_The Night before Rasler is to leave for Nalbina _

"What?" Laila asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Rasler had just said the impossible; no-it couldn't be true. He couldn't be going to fight-her father would not allow it.

"Laila, you have to understand. They may have my father. I have to defend our home." Rasler pleaded for Laila to understand.

"But what happens if you don't...if you don't..." No matter how hard she tried, Laila couldn't wrap her mind around the situation.

"My dear, I've been trained since birth as a soldier. You can't expect me to sit back and watch as my country is destroyed."

"No, but I thought you would try...for me...for us..."

"Laila, look at me." Rasler forced Laila's chin up, making her look at him. "I don't want to leave you, but I have to. I will come back. You have to believe that." Laila was now openly crying. She threw her arms around Rasler. After the initial shock, he hugged her back. Laila's tears dripped down his armor.

"I still don't see why you have to leave."

"It's too late for me to back out now. I have to go."

"When do you leave?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow? Rasler..."

"Nalbina must be secured with all haste. We can't allow any Archadians to cross into Dalmasca, or we risk losing the kingdom."

"I'll wait for your return." Laila took a step back. "Always. I'll sit here looking out that window until you return."

"That's the girl I married." Rasler smiled and bent down to kiss Laila.

"Goodnight, my princess."

"Goodnight, Rasler."

The Day Rasler left for Nalbina

Laila stood with some of the nobles of the court on the podium behind her father. Rasler stood before him, waiting to receive his sword and the king's blessing. Her father's words fell over a silent crowd. The joy of their wedding day was dampened by the fall of Nabudis.

"Selena stand watch over your life."

"That I be considered worthy." Rasler stepped back. He turned to face his wife, the crown princess Laila.

Laila stared back. She opened her mouth to say something. She wanted to stop him, call out...she wanted to go with him. But of course, her station as a princess held her back. Rasler gave her a small nod, and turned to face the army assembled to fight. He raised his jeweled sword, and shouted a war cry. Laila had never been more worried, but she knew it had to be done. After all, Rasler was first and foremost a warrior. As he walked down the stairs to mount a chocobo, he turned and waved at her. His face smiled, but his eyes didn't. Laila waved back. She turned away knowing her heart and spirit had left Dalmasca with Rasler.

Jaydan dismounted, and walked toward Laila. His eyes gazed at her sadly. Laila's breathing stopped-Rasler wasn't hurt, was he? If that was the case, she would do everything in her power to get him better as soon as possible. Oh, she hoped that was not the case.  
"Jaydan, what is it?"

"Not now, my lady. I think it would be best if we discussed it with your father."

"Does it have anything to do with Rasler?"  
"Yes."  
"Then as his wife, I should know."

"But the king-"

"Jaydan, as your future queen I demand to know what has happened to my husband!"

"Crown Princess Laila, Rasler was hit by an Archadian archer."

At his words, every one of Laila's senses went numb. It felt as if she was witnessing the entire scene from a third-person point of view, and this person had nothing to do with the prince.

"Is it bad? Will he live?"

"I know naught. I am sorry."

Laila turned and walked away, slowly. This couldn't be happening; he promised he'd be back. She had reached the front yard when she felt as if she was slammed back into reality. The emotions she had been feeling hit her like a bullet. They were too strong. She fell to her knees. It felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She couldn't bear the thought that Rasler may die. That was impossible, he'd promised he'd come back. Memories of her wedding day, the months after that, and then his departure came flooding back. "RASLER! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Laila screamed. Tears streamed down her face onto the ground. She sank down so her face met her hands.

"PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!" Then, in a more hushed tone: "Rasler, please...please...I need you."

One of the palace workers had heard her screams. She now ran across the lawn to bend down next to Laila.

"My lady, are you all right?"

"I don't know...I really don't know..."

A few days after the army returned

Laila had been spending every day by Rasler's bedside, watching him and praying. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep. Her father was deeply worried, but she would hear nothing. Rasler was too strong to die.

"Rasler, I love you." she whispered in his ear, and collapsed into a fresh fit of tears.  
_One week after the return of the army _

The doctors had been trying and trying. One came in to check on Rasler. Laila usually ignored them-they rarely told her anything she didn't already know. This time was no different. Laila didn't take her eyes off Rasler. She kept hoping that he would open his eyes and see her again. She missed him so much. The doctor took Rasler's pulse, and stepped back hurriedly. Laila's eyes snapped open.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"My princess, I must inform you that the Lord Rasler is..."Laila gasped. He was going to live!

"He's dead, my lady." Laila's heart stopped beating. She stared in shock. Her arms fell to her side. She nearly toppled over, but caught herself in time.

Laila turned to face Rasler. His eyes remained closed. No-this couldn't be true. Any second now he would jump up and into her arms. This couldn't be happening. And yet it was. She moved closer. He wasn't breathing. As far as she could tell, the doctor had been telling the truth. When she realized this, she collapsed. Head in hands, she went into hysterics. Tears streamed down her face. Her eyes became red and puffy.

"DON'T LEAVE! RASLER!" she screamed. "RASLER! DON'T GO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! I NEED YOU!" her voice cracked as she screamed "you," and she was so overcome with grief all she could do was cry.

"DON'T EVER LEAVE ME! PLEASE! RASLER! YOU CAN'T BE GONE! I LOVE YOU!"

The doctor moved over to try and comfort her, but there was nothing he could do-nothing anyone could do. Laila's life was shattered. _Memories End_  
The crowd was silent no one dared to speak as they all looked up at Bloom with happiness and sadness for her but were proud to see she was happy and being strong for them with that they all cheered and clapped for her and Rasler. The group was shock and sad for her loss of her husband but their was something she had a surprise for the people that they knew that she only would use her powers on special occasions, she was going to bring Rasler back but only for a month because she will be breaking the rules that are set by her grandfather when bringing someone back from the dead sadly she can't bring her parents back to stay that long just until for two weeks as well as her sister Nina, Baston her sister's boyfriend, aunt Serena and Rasler's father Ramus.

She closed her eyes, opening them slowly they were silver thinking of the people she wanted to see those who she thought of and missed terribly, then suddenly she glowed a silvery white aura and moved passed her to the crowd who stepped back in amazement and anticipation at what the Crown princess was doing but they knew she would normally bring the people back but for a moment this time it was different she was bringing them back fully but they can stay longer but not permanently. Once the glow settled down the people as well as the group with Bloom looked in shock and surprised that the people before them were alive not dead all accept her sister who wasn't there Bloom was sad until a golden light appeared before the people it was the woman who had left Bloom the box pulling down her hood it was revealed to be the older sister of Laila.

The crowds bowed before their prince and king as well as the other royals and stepped aside as someone walked through the crowds, the traitors got in a defensive stance and Riven ran to attacked the royals suddenly Riven was stopped now in mid air , then Brandon, Sky and Timmy attack as did Stella, Tecna and Musa but Layla, Roxy, Flora blocked their attacks and were going to attack them back but didn't get the chance to as everyone turned to see the dragon flame with lightening attack the traitors for ruining the celebration for her and everyone else.

"It seems you just don't know when to give up do you perhaps you would like for me to take you back to magical dimension so you can die on your home worlds early and stop attacking people who you don't know and keep insulting my patience I will let you down but if you keep on testing me I wont be as merciful as I have been." Said Laila whose eyes were flashing silver and gold as was her body with that the traitors agreed and calmed down as did she and let them go.

"Mother, Father, Nina, Baston, Aunt Serena, King Ramus; I missed you guys so much even though I have new friends, as well as my close friends and family its not the same without you all here with me." Said Laila who hugged them tightly and smiled as well as playfully glared at her sister seeing as how she came to visit her only leaving her with a box having to be all mysterious with her knowing that was her job.

"Oh my daughter I have missed you too as has your father and aunt too we have all seen what good you have done and the times when you have lost your way but with the help of your new family and friends you have gotten stronger but you will always be our little firecracker and kitten." Said Selena who hugged her daughter giving her a light kiss on the cheek, everyone else nodded at her.

"Well my baby sister I am glad to see you remember me and the rest of us I was hurt that you had forgotten about me and the rest of us especially Rasler he was very sad saying he wants to see you and he misses you especially wanting to kiss you again." Said Nina teasingly at Bloom who was scowling then blushing at the last part of with her sister had said about her love.

"Oh and I suppose Baston and you weren't doing the same thing as me and Rasler considering I have special gift for you but it will have to wait." Said Laila who stuck her tongue out and laughed as her sister playfully glared at her while blushing meanwhile everyone was laughing at the two antics.

Laila looked around to see Rasler standing their smiling at her wearing his armor like had been when he had died and left her all alone. Laila stood their with tears streaming down her face as she walked towards him gracefully towards wearing the same dress she had worn when he purposed to her and the beautiful crown she had on in Nabudis she looked beautiful in everyway the goddess and Queen she is to him. She held out her hand for him to take and he lightly kissed it then kissed her on the mouth full of love, passion and longing for her touch, at this the crowd went wild and began to cheered for them as the celebrations resumed. Laila's family went to talk with her new family so Nina, Baston, Seth, and Daphne talked; while Roxy, Jake, Flora, Layla, Helia and Nabu talked with Rasler and her meanwhile the traitors were jealous and envious of them especially Sky who wanted Bloom back, he would take her by force if had too.

So he walked over and took Laila away from Rasler man handling her at the sight of this everyone stopped talking and were enraged especially Laila's fathers, Rasler at how some guest would dare man handle his wife but they were no longer husband and wife considering he had died but they would be again he was going to purpose again to her as it was fitting and he loved her so much as did she.  
"Who do you think you are being rough with my wife release her and I will spare your humiliation and not place you all except for the ones my wife says not to in the dungeons where you will stay until you are to leave then you will never return to this world or realm." Said Rasler who was enraged at seeing his beloved being man handed by an arrogant, egotistical two timing king. "Well I am King Sky of Eraklyon and Bloom is my fiancée so I have a right to do as I please with her." Said Sky who continued to man handle Laila to where he ended up being shocked by lightening and hit the ground, the guards came and took him and the rest of the traitors in chains to the dungeons and had them locked up until Laila was to go which would be in a month.

While everyone was getting to know each other but for Laila and Rasler it was to be reacquainted with one another they spent three hours talking as it was time for dinner but before they went to join everyone for dinner Rasler got down on one knee and asked her to marry him again seeing as they were no longer husband and wife this way at least they could enjoy their time together for one more month, Laila said yes that she would marry him again and would like the wedding to be in a week so they can have their honeymoon that they never got to have before the battle. They both went to dinner arm in arm smiling at each other, everyone looked up at them having an idea as to why they were smiling brightly with that they saw them sit their eating food while smiling at each other.

"Everyone we have an announcement to make we are getting married again and we would like you all to be their since you guys won't be here for a long time and I want all my friends and family to be their and in the wedding. Rasler has also agreed that we should have a grand wedding more beautiful then the first time we were married, as well as we will be away on our honeymoon for a week and back 2 days later." Said Laila who was smiling at them hoping they would approve she knew her mother Selena and her father Philip would approve as well as her sister Nina, her boyfriend Baston and King Ramus but as for the rest of them she had no idea how they will respond or react to the news of her getting married again.  
Everyone shared looks with each other before nodding and smiling at Bloom who started to glow and got up to hug them. It was decided that the wedding would be in 2 days seeing as Bloom could make everything as it was in the sphere they had seen with some extra details into them. The traitors had heard about the wedding from one of the guards who were guarding their cells in the dungeons Sky was furious at the man who was marrying his Bloom he made sure he would find away to crash the wedding, the others were enraged that Bloom would throw them in the dungeons in chains of course she didn't let them starve and made sure all their stuff was in the dungeons with them seeing as they didn't know when they would be released or leaving this realm anytime soon they began plotting how to escape and crash the wedding.

Meanwhile the couple had been getting ready for the wedding Rasler was given the night before the wedding a bachelor party by the men and Bloom a bachelorette party by the girls, the people were getting ready but they wouldn't have to work so much since the wedding was going to be exactly like the first one except her close friends weren't coming but Bloom was going to have the wedding playing in all the realms and worlds so that her friends, summons, and people could see it. Plus they sent her gifts as well as Rasler and family since they couldn't be there and told her they would see her next month in Nabudis. Today was the big day for Bloom and Rasler, both wore the same clothing they had worn the first time with modifications looking just as regal and wonderful as before both wore crowns on their heads looking radiant as ever.

Rasler wears a white suit of armor with gold detailing, including a chest-plate, buckled boots and a detailed neck piece that leaves his jugular exposed. His suit also includes a royal blue and red drape at the waist with fleur-de-lis details and a tasseled finish, and he keeps his sword in a scabbard on his hip. Laila admired the armored gown that was white and silvery gold color for a minute, turning around in front of the mirror. A maid helped her off the pedestal and Laila gathered the hem of her gown in her hands, lifting it up off the ground. She glided to the front gates of the palace, where she was to meet her future husband, Rasler again. Rasler stood at the gates, clad in shining armor. She smiled. The maids that were to assist her to the chariot smiled. The hope and joy of the day seemed to be contagious. She had already used her powers to make everyone's dresses, armors and crowns as well as make everything as it was the first time she had married Rasler except she had two surprises for today.  
Rasler turned to look at her, and smiled. Laila moved to stand beside him.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in her ear. Laila blushed. "Are you ready for this?" Rasler asked.

"As ready as I ever will be." Laila whispered back. Rasler beamed and gave her his hand to help her up.

There was a large band in front of them, as well as a score of armed guards. Although this wedding was a strategic move for the military, Laila wouldn't have it any other way. As they started moving, the citizens craned their necks to get a look at the future royal couple. They waved and cheered. Laila and Rasler acknowledged them with a wave or a nod, but could barely keep their eyes off each other.

Finally, they arrived at the church, Rasler's uncle Ondore was dead she had gotten Atticus to be the priest since he was next after him. Rasler and Laila walked down the aisle together. Nobles, friends and families from both kingdoms and realms, worlds watching smiled at them from all around. Whether they were smiling at them or what they represented, neither knew or cared. Unfortunately some uninvited guests decided to crash the party it was the traitors Bloom read their minds without even bothering to ask them how they escape and what she learned angered her to the core she had lost her patience with them and decided enough was enough how dare they kill her guards and crash her wedding. Sky had the nerve to say that she was his fiancée and that he should be the one marrying her at that he was knocked back to the wall as was the others unconscious. Now with them out of the way she proceeded to tell Atticus to continue so once done she would bind, gag, and immobilize them so that they can't move at all.

"In the name of the father and in the presence of these holy relics, people watching here on this glorious day, today I pronounce you man and wife from this time forth. May the blessings of the gods light your path for all eternity. Faram." Atticus's voice echoed throughout the silent hall. Laila and Rasler stared into each other's eyes, lending the other strength. Rasler moved to kiss Laila to finish the ceremony. When their lips finally met, an "ooh..." arose from the crowd. They broke apart beaming. They had done it, again.

Laila had never been happier. She loved Rasler. Even though their marriage was rushed-she was barely of age when they had first married but it was arranged-she loved every minute of it. She had never been closer to anyone in her life. Rasler couldn't believe how lucky he was to be married to Laila and the best part was the war was be over and they could finally go on their honeymoon but before that she had two surprises for everyone.

"Now then I have two very special surprises for everyone I'm going to sing two songs that I wrote I hope you enjoy the songs then once I am done singing both songs I will reveal the second surprise I have for you all." Said Laila as she moved away from Rasler and changed everything surrounding them into a grand stage dome like place and changed into her outfit while the beat came on twirling in a glow as everyone watched in amazement as she began to sing and her memories of her four years with her friends at Alfea and the traitors then when everything ended with them.  
_What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you I can hear you What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart I can see a place It's something like this Every now and then I don't know what to do Still I know that I Can never go back All the things I've seen In those hazy dreams Can't compare to what I see tonight Everything's so different That it brings me to my knees And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion Has surrounded me I won't give into it Now I know, that world It is the only way my heart can go I hear your voice calling out to me You'll never be alone What can I do for you What can I do for you_

What can I do for you I can hear you What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you I don't plan on looking back on my own life I don't ever plan To feel I own you Even if by chance everything should go wrong You come in one day And try to save me If from time to time It's an upward climb All I know is that I must believe Cause the truth I'm seeking Always was inside of me And when, I find, the world of Real Emotion Has surrounded me The many things that you Taught me then Will always be enough to get me through the pain Because of you I am strong enough To know I'm not alone What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you I can hear you And if, I find, the real without the motion Has surrounded me And I can't go on And you are there The moment that I close my eyes You comfort me We are connected For all of time I'll never be alone And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion Has surrounded me I won't give into it

Now I know, that forward It is the only way my heart can go I hear your voice calling out to me You'll never be alone What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you I can hear you What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you I can hear you I can hear you

Once finished singing her first song the crowds went wild then quieted down so she can sing her next song Bloom started the second song:

_I know that you're hiding things_

Using gentle words to shelter me Your words were like a dream But dreams could never fool me Not that easily I acted so distant then Didn't say goodbye before you left But I was listening You fight your battles far from me Far too easily "Save your tears cause I'll come back" I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door But still I swore To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages Shouting might have been the answer What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart Though a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you Crossing over the time And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings And a thousand words One thousand confessions Will cradle you Making all of the pain you feel seem far away They'll hold you forever The dream isn't over yet

_Though I often say I can't forget I still relive that day You've been there with me all the way I still hear you say "Wait for me, I'll write you letters" I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor But still I swore To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages Anger might have been the answer What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late Cause a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll fly to you Even though we can't see I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings Oh a thousand words One thousand embraces Will cradle you Making all of your weary days seem far away They'll hold you forever Oh a thousand words (a thousand words) Have never been spoken (ohh yeah) They'll fly to you They'll carry you home, (carry you home) and into my arms Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings!) And a thousand words (ohh) call out through the ages (call through the ages!) They'll cradle you (ohh yeah) Make all of the lonely years to lonely days (lonely days) They'll hold you forever. Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words _

Everyone was in shock at the song it was quiet and people started clapping and cheering it was time Bloom got her second surprise out suddenly fireworks were happening as well as balloons, streamers, all types of things appeared out of no where then the pets from the shop that the girls owned in Gardenia were given to everyone and plus a hover board, and their own gun blades but smaller versions the children got what children from Gardenia would get and everyone was happy and pleased. Now that she had given her surprises she had done what she said she was going to do with the traitors then left on her honeymoon with Rasler. It was a lovely honeymoon they had together then they returned to Nabradia and was met by everyone and proceeded to get down to business and take care of matters.  
The prince and princess became inseparable. It was obvious they were happy. They spent all day in meetings with the court, her family, friends and the king, and the evenings they had to themselves. They took to taking long rides together through the city, or walking through the palace together. They decided to see how their guests were doing in the dungeons with that they proceeded down the stairs to the dungeons, the traitors looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching them and saw it was Bloom or Laila as she was called now and her husband Rasler at this Sky saw red and the others as well but not for the same reasons as Sky theirs was due to the fact that she had taken their strength, bound and gagged them as well as making them immobilized.

"Why are you here? To gloat or to say how you got my fiancée as your wife?" Said Sky who was shaking with anger at the thought of his fiancée being the wife of someone who was not him. He looked at Rasler with pure hatred and fury wanting to tear him apart for taking what belong to him.

"No we are not here to gloat but merely to offer you a deal if you promise to behave and stop bullying the people and insulting as well as starting fights with the others we will release you and give you your rooms back but you must abide by our rules. If not then their will be hell to pay and trust me you will wish you didn't invoke my wraith." Said Bloom or Laila as she was called now looking at them with a calm face.

"Let me tell you this King Sky she was mine then and is mine now even if it's only for a little while but I plan to enjoy my time with her while I still can because I love her more than anything and I would die to protect her." Said Rasler who looked at Sky with fierce yet determined but admiration and love on his face as he turned to look as his wife with a smile who was waiting for their response.


End file.
